Pact,Trust and Tale
by flamecrash
Summary: The world is cruel, humans are brutal the only way to survive is to make the demons bow down to you but the two doesn't like that view and sought to change it. Completely AU.
1. Chapter 1:Prologue

"Afrien, Flame Wheel!" the majestic black scaled dragon immediately complied and the demon in front them was surrounded and burnt to a crisp. The human who controlled the demon was standing there in shock and muttering indiscernible words.

"Well? Are you going to hand over the objects you stole or do I have to do it by force?" the auburn haired mage stood intimidating the cowering human, his piercing sea blue eyes were angered and the other could not do much besides standing still in shock. He soon reluctantly complied and handed the mage the sack of jewelry and money stolen from his recent venture to town, the mage took to bag and tied the opposition up before he escaped while the mage's partner was glaring at him causing the villain to be unnerved, frozen in place.

"H-how d-did y-you…." finally recovering from his shock the villain raised the question in weighing his mind "m-manage t-to f-find u-us a-and d-defeat A-ALL m-my d-demons? T-there s-should h-have a-at l-least b-been t-ten o-of t-them."

"The clue you left behind was very easy to tell, and weak guys like that wouldn't amount to much in combat. You brought too little, and I'm stronger." the partner answered in place of the human.

"H-heh, they were weaklings after all, couldn't even talk to me those mindless things. Say, dragon." the partner turned to meet the man's gaze. "Why don't you break away from your pact and come with me? I'm sure I can provide you more then what that weak mage that has not even cast a single spell during battle could." The dragon's eyes opened wide and next he was growling, this caused the tied up man to turn pale.

"You, insolent little!"

"That's enough Afrien." the mage had to step in and stop his friend before things got too out of control, the last time something like this happened the culprit was turned to ashes before they brought him in. And just before he could protest a cheery voice could be heard from afar.

"Master Freud! Afrien! I caught the other guy! You were right, he was hiding in town!" a younger version of the mage soon came into view, he had brownish hair and cheerful sky blue eyes. In his hand, clutched a staff with a jewel at the tip and dragon wings on each side a matching one with his teacher. And in the other hand held a rope which caught a beat up staggering human, he wore red robes with an insignia on it. The dragon beside him was a slightly smaller version of Afrien while his claw held an identical sack as the one the mage had.

"I hope you are not hurt in your encounter with them."

"I'm fine! They were a piece of cake to handle!"

"What Master says! When are we going to do something more exciting and adventurous?"

"Now now child, don't be overconfident." the mage chuckled and observed the two sacks "That should be all, I suggest we return to the mayor with these." the group nodded and head off.

The town of Henesys is a quiet place, people are friendly compared to other areas though 'their' kind was often treated with disrespect and abuse. When they entered town, wary glances turned to look at them, more specifically at Afrien and Mir.

"Hey isn't that…" a stranger whispered.

"Yeah its them, the two mercenaries not in the army…" another said.

"What? Why aren't they the same as the others?…"

"Can't you tell? Its because of the two lizards over there, the captain is afraid of approaching them after they declined him once…"

"Hmph, that just means that the military has cowards in their ranks…."

"Why don't you ask them then?…"

"Are you kidding me they would….." the whispering and commotion each time they entered made the young duo very nervous and their insults were no better. Evan look flustered while Mir just wanted to rip apart those that insulted his friend for dinner.

"Ignore them, what they say are mostly lies."

"Yeah but, what they say are hardly even true. Why must so many rumors spread like that, some of them wasn't even done by us, can't they see Mir is an ally?"

"...Humans tend to fear what they cannot compete with and that results in discrimination which is not fair but as I said when they engage in primitive thinking, their views are limited as well." the group soon arrived in front of a house which looked no different from the rest. Freud gave it a few knocks and the door slowly opened.

"Why Freud! Have you completed your task that fast already? Come, come in and sit down, I insist."

"I thank you for your hospitality I apologize if we are intruding though." the two mages came in while Afrien and Mir stood beside the house keeping watch on the robbers should they escape. Freud placed the two sacks of stolen jewelry and money on the table while Evan sat on the couch.

"You made quick work of them! Excellent job. But still, do you have no intention of joining the army? They could use strong, young ones like you especially since you two have a pact."

"I would like to thank them for their kind offer, however I have no intention of doing so. I'm just a traveling mage who stopped by sometime ago with a temporary pact I'm sure they don't want little old me." the mayor just laughed as their conversation continued while the young apprentice mage just stood there fiddling with his fingers on the couch. Stuff like talking and negotiations are better left with his teacher, the only thing he's better at is blowing something up with fire which is often not a good thing.

"You're being much too honest! You can also work with them as a part time or something, I'm sure they pay well."

"It is not money I want mayor, I just like to do things peacefully. I can already see the…'unpleasant' rumors being spread around."

"Ah…..as mayor I apologize on their behalf. We are currently in need of defense you see, and the people who has some experience in combat or have pacts are usually sent off to the army, most of the times its peaceful just a few occasional theft cases here and there. So I really see no emphasis on setting up an impenetrable defense."

"It is better that you do so, you may not know what might happen." just then Mir and Evan's stomach growled and the young apprentices blushed a deep red. "Oh my, that's my signal to leave. I'll leave the robbers tied up outside, now if you'll excuse me I best leave." the mayor just laughed and nodded in acknowledgment but before and ushered them out just before Freud stepped out a thought came to mind and he turned to face the mayor.

"Oh yes, one more thing. I'll be leaving Henesys soon, so I can't assist you in theft cases anymore I have something urgent to get to and I don't think I coming back." the mayor was stunned but recovered soon and had this unacceptable look.

"Oh surely you can inquire someone to do so, Henesys are in need of people like you, could you reconsider?" the reply was immediate.

"I'm afraid not." and the mage stepped out like that, leaving a dumbfounded mayor behind.

"Hey Master Freud?" the apprentice asks after a lunch in the outskirts of town. "Why did you lie about the pact?" now this made Afrien and Mir listen closely to their conversation.

"Lie? Did something happen Freud?" Afrien asked in an inquiring tone.

"Yes I had to say that we were in temporary pact because if not, the people and the mayor would continue pester us and that would be most inconvenient. I apologize if I had offended you Afrien." the dragon nodded in understanding.

"Hey Master? What's a temporary pact?" the smaller dragon of the two asked while nudging Evan's shoulder.

"Oh right, you weren't with me when Freud drilled all that facts into my head." and the explanation begins.

In this world there are currently three known types of pact. The first is a permanent pact which would bind a demon and a human together thus enabling them to do more and utilize each other to a greater extent.

The second, temporary pact is often used as it binds them together for a limited amount of time, usually it only occurs when the two have something in common and they work together in this manner in order to achieve it, the effects are the same just that there is a time limit.

The last which is least used, is called a spirit pact it is when a duo who completely trust each other, entrust the other with their lives and upon forming a pact their souls are merged into one giving them more power then the other two pacts however the effects are large as should one take damage the other would as well it is however known that this pact has no method of removal even lasting past death and in this world of distrust only a fool does this pact. Which goes to show, that most people would see the group as fools.

"Do you get it now Mir?" the poor younger dragon's eyes were spinning he had been lost half way throughout the conversation and collapsed, Freud and Afrien were chuckling at the sight.

"Y-yes…..I t-think."

"O-oh that's good then, also another thing Freud," the said mage stopped laughing a moment and beckoned his apprentice to continue "why did you say you were a traveling mage? I thought you were a scholar." Freud wanted to sigh at this boy's naivety, he should know better then to let all the truth leak out.

"What they don't know won't hurt them." the boy wanted to voice another question until a pure white dove appeared and landed on Freud's shoulder, in its small talons firmly held a scroll of paper. The scholar took it and the bird took off.

"Wow, pretty…."Mir regained his thoughts and continued to stare at the bird until it disappeared out of sight. The scholar eyes scanned through the paper and he sighed.

"So what is it Freud?" Afrien inquired.

"Looks like the Empress managed to pinpoint me yet again, her information network is truly astounding. I was sure I left without a trace behind." he turned and saw the curious look on the boy's face and chuckled, tossing the rolled up parchment towards him, and gestured him to read it out loud.

To Freud and company,

Greetings, I am Empress Aria of Ereve. It has been around a year since the great scholar Freud disappeared without a sign left behind, I am glad that I have managed to find out your location as I have a important request to make, should you accept please arrive in Ereve in the next few days or so and I shall explain the details there. The choice is yours to make, I do not demand in the name of the empress I merely ask as normal being. Whether you accept or not please burn this letter as no one should find out what I am to ask of you.

Sincerely,

Aria

"Great scholar? What does that mean?" Afrien and Freud looked at each other as they conversed telepathically and agreed on something.

"Well dear Evan, I was the sole person to develop the pact and as such many are out there coming after me."

"O-oh…wait YOU developed the pact? How come I didn't here about it when you elaborate on stuff like that."

"I merely left out parts I found unnecessary." Evan shot him a glance and was about to toss back the paper until he saw more of the elegant handwriting at the bottom of the parchment.

"There seems to be more of the message." and the boy read it out loud.

P.S. If you were thinking about the fact I found you too easily, you should think twice about entering town with a huge large dragon(s) that could easily spread rumors.

The scholar's eyes twitched a moment while the rest of the group fell into pieces.

"S-she g-got y-you t-this t-time, M-master F-freud." Evan managed to choke out.

"Well, what shall we do now? Freud?" the scholar pondered about it for a moment before deciding.

"I guess we'll see what the Empress's request is, it must be urgent. Pack up your things we're leaving in thirty minutes time and as for punishment for laughing into pieces like that," there was this glint Evan really could not get used to even after seeing it a few times "I'll leave you behind~" the apprentice immediately tidy up the area, and tossing various items into their inventory.

"That was a bit mean, no?" Freud smiled at patted the dragon's familiar scales while setting the parchment ablaze, letting it scatter in the wind.

"I don't think so, rather I think I'm getting soft."

"Such high expectations."

"Well in the least, the request seems interesting. I look forward with much anticipation to it."


	2. Chapter 2:Ereve

En route to Ereve, Freud explains to Evan who the Empress is "She is a fragile person physically, however desires nothing more than to make peace in this chaotic world. I myself have seen her a few times and can say she's a magnificent person loved by Mapleworld itself." Evan finds it hard to understand "How can the world love someone?" Freud finds the question very amusing "It's a figure of speech my dear boy," saying this he chuckles "perhaps you'll learn how to use such words when you're a bit older…or is it that I'm too soft on you?"

Evan hastens to reply "N-no of course I'll probably understand this when I'm older!" saying this Evan remembers the incredibly thick book on magic spells that Freud ordered him to remember, implying that even the most 'amateur' mages could use these spells and remembering them all gave Evan complete hell. "Next thing I know he'll tell me to remember the whole dictionary to be able to use 'appropriate words' when in one of those fancy parties I heard so much about…" he muttered under his breath.

"What was that you said, Evan?" Freud asks while raising an eyebrow.

"N-nothing! I'm just thinking about a few things to umm look forward to when we reach Ereve, yeah that's right! Ah ha ha ha…" Evan was a horrible liar, it doesn't take a rocket scientist to find that out.

"Dear Afrien, could you repeat what Evan had said just now? loud and clear please." Freud asks in a mischievous tone "Most certainly, Freud." Evan flinched, he forgot that dragons had sensitive hearing! "Young Evan said that the next thing he-"

"Afrien! Please, just spare me!" Evan pleads and nearly fell out of Mir's saddle. "Master! Don't shake so hard! We'll fall!" "Oh sorry 'bout that," saying that he re-adjusts his sitting position "is that better Mir?" the dragon gave a nod and Evan sighs.

Afrien chuckles "Sorry about this Freud looks like I can't say. Lest the boy breaks down in tears when you give 'appropriate punishment' matching his words."

Freud chuckles in reply "Fine, I'll let it go this time around. Next time don't let those words slip when around dragons like that, they have very sharp hearing."

Evan sighs and slump back on his saddle "Are you alright, Master?" Mir asks telepathically "I'm fine, never been better, I'm just glad I don't have to memorize the whole dictionary." Evan turns his head to see Freud smiling at him "Was he joking? I seriously can't tell." this time keeping his thoughts to himself.

His mentor and friend is a very unique person, Evan finds himself thinking about Freud's personality in occasions like this sometimes he's strict, other times he's the kindest person in the world giving a smile as warm as the sun while his piercing blue eyes look as if he can see through you, even through thick masks of deceit and he's very patient, teaching Evan was proof enough, he isn't exactly the brightest person in the world yet Freud managed to teach him complicated magic and spells. His thoughts were interrupted when Freud breaks the silence.

"We're here."

Evan found himself gasping, Ereve was a sight to behold! Its a majestic looking Island full of plants and various docile animals roaming the small forests, in this world full of war he was surprised that such a place exists, he would have figured that the small birds be shot down already and the place to be barren, filled with smoke and fire, the city to be in ruins, with barely any survivors living in the place they once called 'home'. There was water flowing out from cliffs which added to the beauty to the place. Completely betraying the images of Ereve that Evan had in mind.

"Wow…."he lets the word slip unintentionally, Mir was having the same thoughts "Its so pretty Master!" the excited dragon yells, the duo's eyes were literally twinkling in amazement. They only snapped back out of their trance when Freud called out to them "A sight to behold is it not?" the duo finds their heads nodding in agreement "I'm glad the place has not change in the time that I've not seen it, now then young Evan," Freud pauses to see if his apprentice is listening and continues "do you see the port there?" Freud points to a building that has a ship docked near it. "We'll land there."

Giving a nod that signals he understood, Evan pulled Mir into a nosedive and expertly landed Mir on the ground, startling the guards there, Freud and Afrien landed shortly after.

"State your intention here!" one of the guards yelled as he raised his weapon threateningly and the others followed suit. This action shocked the duo as they were not used to hostility they did not expect. Freud and Afrien wanted to calm the guards down and tell them that they were friends not foes, Until a loud voice boomed behind the line of guards.

"Put your weapons down men! They are guests." The guards obeyed and stood clear making a path allowing the knight through.

Freud and Evan slid down from their saddle when the knight approached them, he was covered in pure silver armor from head to toe leaving his face the only part of his body not covered in thick armor at his waist he carried a long, sharp sword, he had blonde hair and spoke in a friendly tone "Its been awhile Freud, my most humble apologies for the guards behavior, they were not told of your arrival as the empress had wanted it known to as little people as possible."

"Its alright no need to be so formal Chromile! We are friends are we not?" Freud raises his hand and the other grabs it shaking his hand in a friendly gesture. "Most certainly we are," Chromile smiles and turns to Evan "who is this child? Might I ask?"

Freud gave a short chuckle "He is my apprentice, I'm currently teaching him the ways of a Dragon Magician a bit dense in some areas but a good child nonetheless."

You didn't have to say that! Evan begins pouting at Freud, causing Freud to laugh a little longer. Chromile then bends down and pats Evan on his head while whispering in his ear "You have a good mentor, be sure to cherish him." Evan nods his head and stammers "N-nice to meet you umm, sir. I'm Evan and the dragon beside me is Mir."

"Nice to meet you, Chromile!" Mir exclaims cheerfully. Sometimes Evan wished he could be like Mir in this situation, an easy going dragon.

"Nice to meet you too! And," he faces Afrien this time "Afrien you grew bigger again!" patting the large dragon's scales "Its been awhile, Knight of light."

"Come now, just address me by my name!" Freud then clears his throat "Oh sorry about that went a bit off topic, the Empress would like to meet you now, follow me." he gestured ahead and began to enter a forest.

"The Empress is waiting for you ahead at the clearing." Chromile gestured ahead after walking awhile "If you excuse me I need to return to my duties nice meeting you Evan, Freud, Afrien and Mir." he waved his hand in goodbye, the group responded in kind as the knight walked away.

"Why did Afrien called him the Knight Of Light?" Evan asks when Chromile went off. Freud smiles at him while thinking of a way to summarize the long explanation "To put it simply he's the chief commander for dawn warriors, people who specialize in using melee attacks while infusing it with light. Being the commander has awarded him the title 'Knight Of Light' "

"Oh, he seems like a nice guy."

"That he is, but we'll talk about him another time. The Empress must be tired of waiting."

In the clearing there was a young woman resting on a humongous bird with a serene expression on her face. Sensing someone arrive she slowly opens her eyes and smiles. "I'm most grateful that you've come to listen to my request, Dragon magician Freud and company." The two mages kneeled down on one leg while the dragons lowered their heads in attempt to bow.

"I'm going to ask you, have you heard of the demon king?"

"There is no one in this entire world who knows not of such a cruel entity, your highness." Freud spoke his voice serious.

The Empress nodded her head and sat up straight continuing her explanation as to why she needed them here "Yes he is very cruel and cold but the request I'm to make is not about him." Freud gave a surprised look at the Empress "If its not about him why the sudden request?"

"Though not as powerful there are those who are strong, even though 'he' is known as demon king not all demons obey him." a look of understanding passed through Freud face, Evan on the other hand is still clueless.

"They are powerful entities as well however, they do not serve the demon king but refuse to work with humans either….I'm sure you know who I speak of Freud."

Freud nodded "The four warlords." Evan looked from Aria to Freud still not knowing of what is going on. Seeming to catch that he is left in the dark Aria explains "Though known as the four warlords that is but a title, they are powerful and command a miniature army by their side." upon hearing this Evan started to be afraid, a miniature army could take over Henesys in a day or two but four of them? He's just glad for whatever reasons they had for not joining the demon king, havoc would spread everywhere! Aria continued in a serious tone.

"Yes it is to our favor that they do not join that tyrant however it is not like they do not start any trouble at all, they cause trouble in other ways. At the north lives one of the four, a wolf demon. In the east is the castle of Count Dracula, in the west lies the Kingdom of Elves and finally the south the abode of a fallen being."

"It sounds like a riddle…" Evan thought out loud.

The Empress smiles "Yes it is," and her voice darkens once more "now then, I'm sure you have a decent idea of what this horrid quest is about."

"Get in contact with the four, and make a pact with them, putting them at the side of humans." Freud said with a tone that sounds devoid of any hope at all for this plan succeeding.

"Indeed that is the plan, we need help and they are currently the best option available. And since you came without knowing what I was to ask of you, I will ask you once more do you wish to partake this quest? Dragon Magician Freud and Evan. It is your choice to make."

"I came here knowing fully well that the request was something similar to this, I, Dragon Magician Freud accepts this quest! However, I cannot say the same for my apprentice."

Aria nods in understanding and turns to Evan. "I-I shall do the same your highness! Two heads is better then one right?"

The Empress gave a smile "You two are indeed brave, knowing that you are entering a beast's den and the choice to do so is one not many have done." she raises her hand and a purple, blue mist surrounds the group "I have given you my blessing, go forth to the path that will undoubtedly help us in ending this cruel onslaught and bring peace once more. I await for your return."

Having said that the group stood up, gave a bow and left. Preparing for the tough journey to come.


	3. Chapter 3: Information

"Now then, have you stocked up on the potions you need?" Freud asks the young boy who is currently jumping up and down in excitement.

"Yes, Master Freud! I've finished with whatever I needed to do, so could you hurry and tell me more about the four?"

"Hold your horses, I still need to review with you about the pact, I don't want a situation where you cannot, in one reason or another perform the-"

"I know about it already!" Evan's impatience was starting to show on his face "in order to make a pact a specific keyword set by the two in subject has to be said like an agreement of sorts, for example should one of them asks 'do you accept?' the other must reply in kind such as 'I accept' or 'yes, I do' that's all," pausing for a moment then added "right?" the last part was more of a question directed at Freud the boy was rather unsure, information such as this was rather hazy in his memory. Only to have his suspicions confirmed when Freud hit his head with a rather miniature notebook.

"If that was all this would be a walk in the park," Freud sighs while looking at the boy "I'll repeat one last time and if you forget you'll have to turn to that notebook for information." taking note that his apprentice has finally calmed down the explanation continues.

"Its true about what you said earlier but that is half of it, you need something to act as identification in order to specifically target the demon that you aim for as such, something a kin to DNA is required something like blood or hair. After that, for convenience sake this," Freud waves a already prepared piece of paper with peculiar markings on it "is used to complete the pact of course, you have to put in your means of identification as well followed up by a verbal agreement which seals the deal."

"That's a long explanation, but I think I got it." Evan lets the explanation sink in while flipping through the notebook.

"I hope so, the pact might be the only thing that could stop them from ripping us to shreds. But enough with the depressing thoughts now the question is, which do we go after first?"

"The Empress did say something about North, South, East and west. But the directions are too vague! We'll get lost!" Evan whines out loud.

Freud raises an eyebrow "Not quite, the information we need might be closer to us then you think." Evan looks at Freud with the expression of someone lost.

Freud chuckles the expression was something he's quite used to "Come now, we're going to go meet Afrien and Mir."

The two dragons were lazily resting on the soft grass, basking in the warm gentle sunlight, the place they had chosen to settle down at had plenty of juicy fruits growing on trees and beautiful flowers on bushes, the gentle breeze cools them down, it was most peaceful indeed. The two of them were here because the people and the so-called species known as 'piyo' were complaining that the two were far too big for this area and ask that the two rest at the outskirts of town, the two were used to this and wandered off to find a place to rest their wings in this peaceful utopia.

The two mages came to the area to see Mir rolling on the ground, causing a slight tremor, startling the small animals hidden in the trees and bushes, and Afrien trying to stop the playful child from unearthing the grass on the ground. Finally noticing the mages Mir stood up and flew to his master's side.

"Master! the ground is so soft and cozy! Try rolling on it, its fun!"

"Not now Mir." Evan pats the dragon's head, a familiar action the dragon loved.

"My my, quite a ruckus you made," Freud gestured to the mess the playful dragon made while rolling around "I don't think I can hide that."

"Umm," Mir scans the area and his eyes lit up at the sight of the bushes "Take that plant and dump it on the mess! Problem solved!"

Afrien tries to stifle a laugh, to no avail "Little one, its not that easy, you might as well put up a sign 'nothing is wrong here' while you're at it if you're going to do that." Afrien then turns his head over to Freud

"Is something the matter? If I'm not mistaken we were to leave tomorrow at the break of dawn. Is there something you require?"

"Yes, there has been a bit of a problem," Freud unrolls the scroll of a map in front of the group "we need to know the exact locations of the four or else we can't come up with a plan."

"I see, that's why you've come to me." Afrien used to be one of the more powerful 'demons' and should have a least heard of the four notorious ones currently at the top.

"yes, I've definitely heard of their locations they most likely haven't moved at all judging by the rumors."

"Rumors?" Freud asked his curiosity piqued, he haven't heard anything about rumors even in the reports that the Empress gave them.

"Its among us so-called 'demons' humans wouldn't know, it appears that not too long ago the demon king paid a visit to the four of them, asking them to join in his conquest." the group immediately tensed at the mention of the tyrant's title.

"And? What happened?"

"Naturally they declined, the tyrant was furious, saying that if they do not join him in his conquest, he would strip them of their freedom. He cast an incredibly strong spell along with a barrier forbidding them to even leave their abode, they are stuck there with only two options."

Evan gulped "The options being?"

"Join him or stay there sealed forever. Of course, any and every spell should be able to be broken so I find him exaggerating over the 'forever' part however with the tyrant, one can never truly tell."

"We'll have to see to be certain," Freud concluded "so how many of their positions do you know?"

"Two of them, the abode of the fallen being as the empress calls it and Count Dracula's castle," Afrien puts a claw on Minar Forest and Nihal Desert. "In the area around the road to Leafre and the road to Horn tail's abode," Afrien's eyes darkened at the mention of the fellow dragon's name "Is where you may find the fallen one." Freud nods his head in understanding and marks the likely area.

"Count Dracula's Castle is between Magatia and Ariant, where it is not so hot, however if you ask me an odd choice for a base there's not much life there you see." again Freud marks the area.

"I didn't expect them to be so far apart," Evan thinks out loud "you'd think if they have the same title they'd live a little closer. So they can contact each other in case of something."

"Even if they have the same title, they'd probably wouldn't do something like that, titles are bestowed in many ways and they probably don't even know each other, no point in coming in contact with one another, they'd see no merit." Freud says in a as-a-matter-of-fact tone, as if rolls back the map.

"And," Evan continues with another question "didn't the empress say the castle is at the east?" Freud gives a chuckle.

"Most likely based on Intel and stories they haven't sorted out yet seeing as the empress didn't give exact locations, the person herself might not be so sure."

"Oh," Evan ponders a bit more "then which do we go for first?"

"Even though Minar Forest is closer, there currently seems to be a reconstruction going there, entering would not be so easy, its most likely blocked out in so many areas we can't investigate much…looks like we have no choice but to go to Nihal Desert."

"Is it a fun place?"

"Not exactly my favorite, and you'll know why when we get there. By the way Mir is awfully quiet something wrong?"

"Well about that…" Evan gestured to a sleeping dragon beside him "he got bored half-way and fell asleep."

"wha- this is important details and he falls asleep?" Evan hastens to shield his partner.

"He's probably just tired from rolling around! Yeah that's it Ah ha ha ha…I'll explain everything to him before we leave tomorrow."

Freud sighs "Alright, but if I test the both of you tomorrow and neither of you remembers a single detail about this," Freud walks over to Afrien and pulls out a large tome from his pack "I'll make both of you remember this in a week."

Evan gulps, forget about the tyrant in who-knows-where-land or the warlords. The 'tyrant' in front of me is enough for my nightmares!

"That's all for now, I suggest we get plenty of rest and enjoy the peace while we can, this is all but a calm before tempest."

The group nodded in acknowledgement and went back to do their separate work and preparations.

XXX

Please review as i want to know how bad/good this story is. I got the idea one day during Halloween so you could say its random :p


	4. Chapter 4:Vampire's castle

"Mir, Fire Breath!" a jet of scorching hot flames erupted from the dragon's mouth, incinerating the foes in front of them.

"Afrien, Illusion!" copies of the majestic, black scaled dragon emerged striking their foes in a frenzy of attacks. The mages stood back to back with their weapons raised, clearly exhausted as the number of foes seemed endless and the heat bearing down on the two clearly did not help.

* * *

The group had landed in Ariant two hours ago, making their way to the castle, which was hard to navigate as there were no roads, with Evan and Mir already exhausted from the heat.

"Its so hot…." Evan whined while dragging the last word, he was unused to the sudden temperature change, beads of sweat trickled down his face.

"If you get used to it, it shouldn't be so bad." Freud answers while trying to keep his composure, the heat was starting to get to him as well.

"When you said it was full of sand and extremely hot I didn't think it was this bad! I can tell why you weren't excited to be here." clinging to his staff to straighten himself the apprentice tries to keep up with his teacher as he picked up the pace. The two dragons were looking worse then the mages and were lagging far behind, Freud had to stop several times for them to catch up.

"I apologize Freud," Afrien started as the group stopped once more "our kind don't do to well in the heat." Afrien kind had made their home in Leafre where the temperature wasn't too hot and very humid.

"Its alright, don't push yourself, just hang on as long as you can." Freud walks over to Afrien while patting his black scales, taking care not to flinch as the scales were burning hot, enough to fry something on it.

"We've been walking for awhile, can't we take a break yet master?" Mir trudges along finally reaching his master's side, unable to bear the heat any longer he sinks to the ground. Evan turns to look at his teacher.

"Yes, I suppose we're almost there, we can take a short break." saying this Freud takes out a large canteen, followed by a large bowl and starts to pour water letting Afrien drink first, Evan does the same after which the two mages takes out their own canteen to drink from it. The two dragon's extended their wings giving shade for the two mages while they rest.

"…still he's a vampire right? Aren't vampires the type to stay in the dark and avoid sunlight? Why make his home in an area the complete opposite of his habitat?" Evan asks after a short silence.

"I don't know, which was why Afrien said that it was an odd choice for a home, with the lack of life and intense sunlight. I suppose we have to ask the man himself." standing up Freud dumps some water onto Afrien in an attempt to cool the dragon down, following suit Evan does the same and just when he's done, the group was ambushed by a large amount of monsters on all sides.

Which was how they got into their predicament.

"There's no end to this!" Evan yells while blasting one of the enemies that got too close. Freud was searching for a way out while countering an attack from the left, as far as he can see there were monsters everywhere and there were more to come. Individually the monsters were weak, the group could easily blast them to kingdom come. However, their numbers made up for that and even with the large amount of mana the mages had, it was clearly depleting. Freud bit his lower lip, although it was a possibility he considered the surprise attack still caught him off guard and now this is Do-Or-Die, looking at Evan, the apprentice nodded seeming to catch what he was trying to say.

"Afrien!"

"Mir!"

"Dragon Blink!" The two chorused at the same time, the dragons complied and instantly they disappeared. Dragon Blink, it was a skill that teleported them into a random location in the area, although the risks were high that the group would be separated, it teleports them to a farther distance then 'Teleport' a skill that sends them to a set location which was not very far, and so the group took a bet using Dragon Blink and hoped for the best.

"…Obviously the Transcendents are out there making my job difficult." Freud said while massaging his temples. They managed to get away for the sea of monsters as there were none around them when they completed their teleport….and so was Evan. The boy was no where in sight!

"…We'll find them don't worry, though not very strong the two of them are not pushovers either." Afrien speaks while trying to cheer Freud up.

"….Yes yes, you are right, and I've already planned ahead should this happen now all we have to do is find out our location." Freud had already planned that should the group be separated for any circumstances they would meet up in the vicinity of the castle. I just hope they know what to do.

* * *

"….Where am I? Mir, you there?"

"I'm right beside you Master!" Evan touches around and soon felt the familiar texture of dragon scales.

"Where are we?" the room was pitch black not a light any where and it was strangely cooling and refreshing in here, nothing like the desert they had been awhile back. Evan lifted his hand, balls of fire started materializing, slowly lighting up a small part of the area ahead of him.

"There are tiles on the floor, so does that mean we're in someone's house? A house made in the desert is certainly….well weird."

"Master when we teleported there weren't any houses around! So its impossible! Except for…."Mir trailed off and understanding dawned on Evan's face, gulping he slowly took a few steps around, exploring the place.

"…Well I do apologize if my 'humble home' is not to your liking." Evan jumped at the unfamiliar voice.

"So this place is really-"

"Yes this is, as you humans call it 'Dracula's Castle'." the voice cut in from behind. Startled, Evan directed the small flame behind him where he saw a very humane figure, the stranger had dirty blonde hair, beautiful amethysts eyes which were so dark it can be considered blue, he had two sharp…..fangs? Or teeth, Evan couldn't tell which was better. He wore a black outfit with white sleeves and gloves, with a cape which was black on one side and red on the other, along with a strange hat.

"O-oh h-hello, D-dracula…sir? M-my n-name is E-evan."

"Now now don't be so afraid! And that name's a bit outdated~" the stranger said while giving a slap on the back, Mir was growling very loudly preparing for an attack should the stranger be a threat, walking a few paces back, the 'vampire' bends down to get a good look at the frightened boy's face.

"Hmm, well in any case you're one of the first few humans that I've seen from the outside world that I haven't stepped out to in awhile and since this place is too far out for you to be 'lost' you must have some business with me. So say it, go on."

"U-umm well its rather confidential…."

"….Oh I see you want to make a so-called 'pact' with me." This surprised Evan quite a bit he hasn't said anything to give away his intentions.

"H-how did you-"

"Kid, has anyone told you you're a bit dense? You've just fallen for one of the oldest trick in the book~" the stranger chuckles as he sees the embarrassment written all over Evan's face. This was the deadly warlord? He didn't seem like it at all. He let his guard down and as if he was waiting for this a mischievous and deadly smile was plastered on the vampire's face, realizing far too late the vampire disappeared and re-appeared behind Evan.

"Its been awhile since I had a drink so forgive me if I'm a bit…harsh."

"Master! You let go of him right now!" Mir exclaims while launching an ice breath at the fiend attempting to freeze him there but to no avail the man was swift and fast, grabbing Evan and with a large amount of bats circling them, the next thing Mir knew, they were gone.

"Master!" Mir attempted to telepathically contact him, and was relieved when an answer came back.

"I'm fine Mir! You go get Master Freud! If I remember right we should have met him outside if we were separated!"

"But-"

"I'll be fine, just do it!" whimpering, the dragon complied, dashing out while stretching his wings to fly, he continuously circled the area in hopes that Freud and Afrien would notice him.


	5. Chapter 5:The First Warlord

**Thanks Lumiera for the kind review!Much appreciated :)**

* * *

"WHAT?!" Freud and Afrien yelled which came out louder then they expected. The two of them had just arrived to see Mir circling around the area occasionally letting loose multicolored flames, the young dragon looked exhausted but didn't stop till he saw the two familiar faces. Right now, Mir was drinking water greedily while using telepathy to fill the two in on the situation.

"To think this would happen….were we so close to castle?" Afrien asked.

"That would explain the sudden attack, those monsters were part of the warlord's personal army, sent to guard the area." Freud said while biting his thumb "This isn't good, no telling what might happen in there, in any case we need a plan." Mir abruptly got up and stretched his wings while releasing a loud piercing roar. The sudden action shocked the two but they quickly regained their composure.

"What do you intend to do Mir?" asked Afrien in a polite tone, he already knew the answer but decided to probe anyway.

"I'm going to go save Master! He got kidnapped and you're sitting here trying to think of a plan?! At a time like this?! How can you be so calm-" Mir wanted to continue but stopped when he saw the scholar's eyes, the once calm and gentle eyes in the color of the sea now holds something else, dark deadly eyes which reflects the color of the sea when a storm hits were showing, along with a tinge of anger and rage. Afrien was starting to quiver while Mir found it wise to say no more, the scholar was furious at himself for not foreseeing this turn of events and even so tried to hold his composure. His carelessness is the one that got his apprentice into this mess and he himself will get him out of it.

"S-sorry 'bout that.." Mir stammers while turning his head away and started using his claw to doodle on the sand. Afrien suddenly found the sky to be of interest and started gazing at it.

"No no you're right, we don't have time, the fiend might be draining the poor child of his blood entirely if we don't hurry." saying this Freud got up and saddled Afrien after which he climbs on board. "Afrien, Mir I hope you're not too tired, because we're going to storm the castle right here and now!" the two dragons nodded their heads, eyes filled with determination the group crashed into castle through the windows, beginning their head-on attack.

* * *

Evan shivered as he felt Mir's uneasiness but could not picture what made the mighty dragon quiver to the extent of being that afraid. The two of them could feel what the other felt no matter how far apart so hiding emotions wasn't an easy thing. He shook the thoughts off as he looked in the predicament that he's in. After being rudely kidnapped by the 'vampire' he was tossed into a room where Evan was surprised to find a few living humans there as well. They went ahead proceeding to shower the boy, and here he is right now in the vampire's living room all cleaned as the fiend said he didn't want to 'drink' when the boy was all sweaty like that. Sighing Evan carefully looked around he gripped his staff that he refused to be parted away from and thought of escaping.

"Better now since he's not here." he muttered under his breath, walking towards the door he tried to open it and as expected it was locked. Taking a step back, Evan brandished his weapon and started chanting a basic explosive spell not too strong lest exploding himself up with the room. Just as he was about to launch the spell an amused voice rang out.

"I don't suggest doing that." Evan was startled by the sudden projection of the fiend's voice, and turned around to see him suddenly materializing out of nowhere with his arms crossed "So close…." he muttered his mind screaming at the fiend for his precise timing.

"Why shouldn't I? It's the quickest way out. Do you have some sort of barrier here?" to his surprise the 'vampire' frowned.

"Its not that, its just that this place along with the door is decorated expensively! Its not pretty for me if you decide to blow it up, my minions took awhile to get that stuff from Ariant and Magatia!" the 'vampire' whined, Evan's eyes were showing shock at the fiend's childish behavior, now that he mentioned it, the place was decorated with jewels here and there even the door had a bit of fancy decorations on it "I mean who blows up someone's house when he deliberately and nicely invited him over."

"You're words don't match you're actions, plus you didn't invite me! You kidnapped me! The words meaning are worlds apart!" Evan looked over to the vampire wondering what he was getting at, what was he playing around for. The fiend was flashing a very amused glance at the boy, deeming that he had enough teasing around, he unfolded his arms and disappeared in a swarm of bats only to re-appear behind the boy, using two fingers to turn the boy's face around, he lowered his face to the boy's pale and exposed neck licking it in greeting.

"WHA-?!"Evan broke free of his grasp by jumping behind a good distance and quickly launched the explosive spell meant for the door at the fiend. Only to have it brushed aside like it was nothing.

"How cute…sweet naivety. Its been awhile." the fiend chuckled in dark amusement. "S-stay b-back y-you f-fiend!" stammering he started a long incantation for a very powerful spell, it was a bit long but he's confident he can avoid the demon for awhile enough to finish the spell. Now the fiend seemed very unhappy about that comment.

"Seriously, my name is not 'fiend', 'demon', 'vampire', 'Dracula' or 'warlord' " he growled in distaste for his title which made Evan flinched a bit but thankfully the incantation was not broken, but curiosity just had to fill in him.

"Then what is it?"

"I'm glad you asked! 'Dracula' is the previous owner of the castle's name not mine please refer me as…."he paused for that intentional dramatic feeling "Phantom." he smiled at the boy it goes to show that the name is really important to him for some reason as the smile was a sincere one only to be replaced by a sly one soon after.

"Are you done buying time yet? Even I grow weary of the distractions after awhile." damn, he was almost done, finally taking note of what the boy was silently doing Phantom smirked and did something very unexpected, slicing his throat, stabbing his leg even piercing his eye everything he was prepared for, except this. Not even being able to blink yet, he found Phantom in front of him and he actually kissed him, stopping his incantation. Eyes widening in surprise as big as bowling balls Evan tried to break free but this time the vampire had a tight grip on him with no intention of letting him go.

"Now now this won't hurt a bit, no need to be afraid." whispering this into his ear the vampire sank his fang's down on Evan's exposed neck savoring the deep pure red liquid flowing into his mouth, it was really sweet and delicious something that he hasn't tasted in awhile as it was rare like this boy's sweet kindhearted nature. The vampire had every intention to drain the boy dry until something repelled him, a light purple blue mist surrounded the boy protecting him. Phantom was a little shocked by this while the boy fell into an unconscious state soon after, only to be lifted by phantom to put to rest at a nearby soft sofa, the sudden lost of blood catching up to him slowly turning his skin pale.

"A sly one, to think he came in here with blessings to prevent me from sucking him dry. It seems he came here prepared, Well no matter."

* * *

The group of Freud, Afrien and Mir were storming the castle blasting the guards that got in the way, some were really strong most likely generals within the army as they really knew how to fight. The group were often surrounded ambushed in a series of really well coordinated attacks. Freud had directed the two dragons and managed to successfully repel their assault along with being able to capture one of the generals. When asked about the location of his master he was really tight lipped until all of a sudden he had a change of heart and agreed to lead them there. Though suspicious they knew that had no time and decided to go along with the guiding general who was a desert giant going by the name Gulard. Halfway through, Mir felt a really cold chill going done his spine, along with a few stray thoughts that Evan leaked by accident without containing it to himself. Reading a few of them the dragon went from a serious face to glowing beet red refusing to look at the group.

"what seems to be the matter young one?" Afrien asked being the first to notice the sudden change in his face.

"W-well its m-master…"

"Did something happen? Is Evan safe?" Freud asked calmly though its obvious he was the one who wanted to know the most.

"W-w-well I can't tell, Master's thoughts are too jumbled up and its hard to read…"

"Then why is your face red my dear boy?" Afrien probed his curiosity piqued.

"I-it's a bit sensitive so I can't say, we have to go see ourselves…" Mir said with an expression that said 'I really shouldn't be listening into this…" which only caused more worry to the pair in front of him. Gulard was snickering softly and this was not left unnoticed by the group.

"Do you know something of this?" Freud asked not even trying to mask the anger in his voice. Gulard sneered at him while replying.

"I know not of what has happened to your companion, I'm just leading you there." then softly added "I don't know what Lord Phantom is thinking telling me to lead you there, its clearly dangerous…." It was picked up by Afrien and was telepathically relayed to Freud, who was pondering about it for awhile why did he decide to tell us his location? And wasn't Dracula his real name? he shoved the thought away as unimportant right now and went back to focus the task at hand. Not too long after they reached a door.

"Here it is, Lord Phantom should be waiting inside." Freud nodded and released the bindings around the general letting him leave. Before Freud even opened the door it was rammed down by Mir who went in immediately scanning the area for the familiar figure of his master. And there he was lying on the sofa pale as a ghost.

"Master! Master! Are you alright?!" the little dragon dashed to his master and friend nudging him from the side only to meet with no response. Mir looked carefully and saw that Evan was rather pale and a bit thinner then the last time when he was forced to part ways with him. The scholar came rushing soon after, putting his fingers on Evan's neck and was relived when he felt a pulse. He frowned as he looked at the apprentice "too late….damn it." Then sensing another presence in the room he whipped out his staff in defense while the two dragons growled and roared.

"Show yourself! Don't anger me more then you already have Phantom!" Freud yelled sensing something behind, he swiftly turned and commanded "Afrien, Mir turn around and use Ice breath!" the two instantly complied and fired jets of cold air along with ice magic the scholar was using, ice crystals began to form at the targeted area but there was no one there. A amused chuckled came shortly after.

"My my, why the rush? You seem very intent on killing me there. And I'm starting to see doubles, who are you? The boy's brother? Or even father? And it seems my careless subordinate spilled out my name." materializing a few feet in front group was the amused vampire. "I haven't got this many guests in awhile, not to mention guests so powerful." gesturing towards the rammed down door.

"Enough with the games, tell me what you did to Evan!" raising the staff and pointing the end towards the vampire's throat.

"Nothing much, just teasing him a bit and draining some blood. Oh, It was really tasty by the way." Now this really set the scholar off, quickly, he jumped onto Afrien while telling Mir to continuously cast recovery aura, he didn't need to be told twice and started shrouding Evan in light recovery mist. Phantom eyed this for a moment before turning his attention back to Freud.

"You intend to fight me?" whipping out his cane and card. Freud found the choice of weapon odd.

"Oh I do," the intention of making the pact was long lost and forgotten "I hope you're prepared for you managed to anger me so many times a day quite a feat really." Phantom just had to smirk and bow.

"Afrien, Flame wheel!" flames burst out of the dragon's mouth surrounding the target only to be swiftly dodged by the vampire. The bats around him were teleporting him left and right how they did it was something Freud was curious about but that would have to wait. Freud whispered something into Afrien's ear and a nod of affirmation came soon after. Using teleport, the mage surprised the vampire who was too slow to react.

"Afrien, Stomp!" Afrien using his front claws and stomped on the vampire hard sending him crashing on the floor two shimmering marks appeared behind his back only to go unnoticed by the vampire. Mir temporarily stopped healing for a moment and frowned(well as close as a dragon could come to a frown.) "I've never heard of stomp before, a new attack? But Freud never used it before what's more just to send the opposition crashing to the ground? What's he planning?" eyeing Freud and keeping his thoughts to himself the little dragon resumed healing.

"If that's all you got this fight is hardly worth fighting." the duo landed on the ground after the successful attack. Taking his cane out and pointing directly at them he quickly slashed in the mark of something "Blason Fantome!" sensing danger the duo took off again in time only to see the wall where they once stood getting slashed apart with Phantom's cane.

"I take my words back you two have sharp instincts, most would already be dead not knowing what had hit them." he smirked while drawing an image with a cane and immediately threw a card into it creating a thousand more cards "Carte Mille!" the large amount of cards pushed the duo up to the ceiling. Seeing an opening Phantom charged at them "The End!" Only to see a smirk on Freud's face "For you that is! Afrien now!" the dragon's eyes snapped open activating the two marks on Phantom's back. Mir eyes widened to see the two marks.

"Phantom Imprint and Killer wings!" The attack paralyzed the vampire giving Freud the chance he was waiting for. "Afrien, Earthquake!" the dragon complied using his back claws this time squashing Phantom under his weight. The fight had ended as Phantom lost consciousness.

* * *

"What….?" Phantom slowly woke up to see the scholar healing him and his hands bound together most likely to prevent him from escaping. A futile move seeing as he's already confined to his castle. His ear was starting to be able to hear better.

"You weren't supposed to kill him! Even though what he did to Master, but you weren't supposed to!" recognizing the voice to be little dragon's.

"It seems we forgot about it." A lower voice said belonging to the bigger dragon.

"It seems so, I didn't think I was that furious to have forgotten our purpose here." this one belonging to the older version of the boy. Not hearing the young boy must mean he's still unconscious.

Phantom moved a bit catching the eyes of the group, chuckling he sat up straight "Ah, you shouldn't move now! We….overdid it a bit normally you should be dead now seeing as we sort of broke your spine and ribcage along with your lungs but it shouldn't be that serious seeing as your miraculous regeneration saved your life other then that nothing is wrong."

Phantom stared at him directly in the other's eyes "I can't believe you said that with a straight face." The magician looked at the two dragons and started laughing.

"And? Why did you save me?" the little dragon looked at the mage "You hit his head too hard he has amnesia!"

"W-we did?" both dragon and master looked at each other

"What?"

"You don't remember? You tricked Master into telling you when we first met." growling at the memory.

"Oh that. Yes I remember the pact right?" the trio nodded their heads.

"Other then the fact that I have no intention whatsoever to go along with your little 'pact' you should have heard by now that I can't leave my castle-"

"There's a way, but I'll only do it when you agree to the pact, otherwise there'd be no reason for me to do so. Granting freedom to a warlord might as well be a permit that lets you go around to destroy things and I'll never hear the end of that." Freud cuts in.

"Hmm, a tempting offer you presented me with…..but first can I request something?" Freud raises and eyebrow a motion that tells him to go on "Let me taste your blood." Afrien started growling and wanted to burn the demon alive when Freud lifted his hand to stop him.

"I don't suppose you want to suck me dry or put me into a coma-like state like my apprentice over there." Phantom looked with a questioning look in his eyes. "What is it?" Phantom just gave a short chuckle.

"Didn't you put that blessing on specifically to prevent me from doing so? And apprentice really? You two look practically identical if not for the difference in height."

"Blessing?" Freud question. When he stormed the castle no, even before getting separated he remembered doing no such thing. Afrien nudged his side in an attempt to get his attention. "I believe it must be the blessing we received from the empress." "Oh right, she didn't explain the affect so I didn't really pay much heed to it but now that you mentioned it…."

"Well it definitely repelled me so it definitely did something, I know not what but it was indeed powerful, now back to the point." Phantom cut in with patience thinning fast.

"O-oh right." considering it a moment sighing he agreed. "Good, now then just move your clothes slightly away from your neck, I can't do it seeing as I'm tied up."

"Can't you just take blood from my hand?"

"The neck is easier to pierce through and it saves time, you want to get it over with fast, don't you?" Freud sighed and did as told, Phantom smirked and brought his fangs near the neck sinking it in. Afrien looked just about ready to kill him as Freud winced slightly from the pain.

"And? How is it?" grumbling he pulled his robes up in to his original position. Phantom stuck to his words only taking 'a little bit' for a taste, the vampire licked his lips and smirked.

"Magnificent, I've never tasted anything better. Alright, mage if you let me have your blood every once and then plus riding me of the chains that bind me here I'll go along with your 'pact'." Freud nodded in agreement beginning the ritual, the vampire can really feel the pact binding him to his words as he accepted causing the same mark on Afrien's forehead to appear on his right hand.

"Now to wait until my apprentice has recovered, I'll get working on the spell. After that's done we're heading to the next area." the group nodded in agreement. Freud sighed as one of the task was completed maybe getting the warlords on his side wasn't impossible after all.


	6. Chapter 6:Questions,Answers and Take Off

Phantom let out a depressed, low yet dark chuckle in his room. How he managed to get into this predicament was beyond him, he once more formed a 'pact' as they called it with this human only because of the blood he tasted. It was truly delicious a bit of bitterness but after that there was this hint of sweetness as well, he wanted to drink all of it and had to restrain himself from doing so. It was delicious, sweet a bit indescribable and yet….familiar? That blood once tasted like 'his' before 'they' separated because of 'that' he wondered what 'they' would think of him now. A fool? Someone who could not learn from his mistakes? Once more he chuckled at the thought. Even after doing his best to stay away from civilization for so long, a century? A millennium? He could no longer tell and yet because of that accursed title of his something that he was once proud of, fate decided to bring a human before him. The wheels of destiny was turning once more 'they' could sense it but wanted to do nothing against it. 'They' already made a mistake once no way they were doing it again, and yet why? WHY must that human seek him out? A chance to redeem his mistake? But he had already forsaken that past that was the best part of his immortal life. He took well to hide his emotions but just then a single tear went down on his face.

"Can someone tell me? Did I make a mistake doing this once more? Or is it something that I will look back with happiness for this moment? Or will it cause another of 'that' incident to occur once more?" he wiped out that single tear and any evidence of him sulking before going out with that casual smirk of his to direct the repairs on his living room. The chaotic battle caused his living room to be in a complete mess and he had to do something, if he didn't direct his minions the living room probably wouldn't be there anymore.

Little did he know the human that he was contracted to listened to his words, every single one of it.

* * *

That morning was a peaceful one, until Freud felt a wave of depression and sadness leak from his contracted vampire. How could anyone feel so depressed in such a beautiful day? Putting down the novel he was reading he concentrated on the thoughts Phantom were leaking by pure accident, and frowned at it.

"Once more? 'they'? 'that'? 'him'? What is he thinking about? Wheels of destiny? What could he have known about the legendary artifact lost a long time ago? It was said to turn when something major occurred and that someone fated will take a role as savior, as to what, when, how, depended on the threat at that time. Anything other then that, the details were unknown even the information they had was based on legends, nothing solid or scientific. It seems he's hiding something, a deep dark secret, now what could that be?" He didn't know but he's going to find out. The scholar got up and went to a empty, spacious room which Phantom had let them use if they wanted to train or practice something that did not concern setting his jewels on fire or blowing up anything that is expensive. That vampire loved anything that's beautiful and exquisite. Taking a deep breath, the mage focused on the area in front of him causing a magic circle to appear and not long after the vampire appeared with that casual smirk on his face.

"What can I do for you, young lord?" Phantom said sarcastically. Freud rolled his eyes if there were a few things this vampire could do it was flirt, had a large amount if sarcasm, able to mask his expressions(he shouldn't be one to talk he was stone faced most of the time) and his ability to move silently although Freud could sense him from a mile away and the vampire really didn't like that.

"Why yes, Sarcastic Drama queen," Phantom then feigned a very hurt look causing Freud to roll his eyes again "mind telling me what the depression is about? Especially in this time of the day?" Now Phantom looked serious, the pact could allow the duo to feel what the other felt be it happiness or sadness and then there was the issue of telepathy.

"Were you listening to what I said?" his tone was cold it was as if he wanted to kill Freud on the spot for listening to that sensitive information.

"Its hard not too, seeing as your depression was pretty strong ruining my mood for the day, along with your stray thoughts that you so happen to leak. But the interesting info you have is what I'm curious about." the vampire started to curse with his colorful vocabulary which he often did not do seeing as he like to be 'elegant', 'graceful' and all sorts of other things he babbled out but Freud had no time to remember them all before Phantom shot him a very deadly look while his hand inched closer to his cane.

"How much did you hear?"

"Everything, now I expect an explanation." he didn't do so much as bat an eye at the murderous feeling from the other and stated swiftly and truthfully. Phantom just sighed and chuckled, this mage was fearless and honest a very deadly combination, one would expect naivety but the open sea blue eyes stated otherwise.

"I didn't expect you to listen to my whining, and I must be getting careless to not notice. But I expected you to have tact, asking me straight forwardly was truly unexpected."

"Don't dodge the question and tell me. What do you know of this situation we humans, are in?"

"More then you know I am centuries old, I'm bound to know something. But I cannot say, that past of mine, as well as 'theirs' cannot be revealed now. You can go ahead and dig for it, after all this secret is mine to know and yours to find out. But let me just say don't be too rash, a piece of the puzzle is not as important as the whole picture but I'm sure you know, seeing as you're a scholar." Freud was rather shocked about the very seemingly wise words from his least expected person but regained his composure before long.

"You're a wise man all of a sudden, and it's the piece of the puzzle that makes out the picture. So I take it you're not going to give me the information I seek so easily." Phantom had to smirk at that.

"Of course, I'm rather possessive of what's mine." Freud sighed at that.

"Alright the matter is dropped for the moment, but since you're here I'll take this chance to ask certain questions…." Phantom wanted to groan, the scholar's questions could very easily take up a whole day and Phantom had places to be relaxation to be done. Yep, he might regret making that pact with a very scientific, wanted-to-know-everything and book obsessed scholar.

* * *

Evan woke up to see the unfamiliar surroundings and soft, plush bed he was lying on. His right hand moved for a bit and felt the familiar texture of dragon scales. As if feeling the touch the dragon opened its eyes and looked like it wanted to cry.

"Master! You're safe! I'm so glad!" Mir then proceeded to tackle his master while constantly nudging him at the side.

"Glad to see you too Mir." Then remembering the encounter with the fiend as he so calls it, he abruptly sat up, startling Mir. "Right, what happened after I passed out? Where's master Freud? Where are we?" Evan then felt weak while Mir pushed him back down onto his bed to rest.

"Master you shouldn't move so much! Freud says you're suffering from blood loss, you haven't recovered yet!"

"B-but" he then remembered the harassment the vampire gave him, blushed a deep red, muttered something and obediently sunk back into bed. Mir went back to sleep but Evan just stayed awake unable to comprehend what happened and his curiosity is acting up again.

"You seem very energetic, young Evan." a familiar voice cut through the silence and Evan turned his head. Now he wanted to cry. Freud was standing at the door looking both concerned and glad at the same time Evan always found that Freud was like a father to him and immediately pulled the scholar into a bear hug the whole time crying and muttered 'that guy was really scary…' and all sorts of other things. The scholar smiled warmly and patted the brunette gently on his head while messing up that soft silky brownish hair.

"What am I? A wall?" Evan turned and saw the vampire standing just beside him centimetres away from him. The boy yelped, and hugged Freud even harder, enough to squeeze the life out of him. 'Was Evan that physically strong before? I don't remember that.' while patting the boy's back in an attempt to alert him that he's getting squeezed to death. After realizing, Evan slowly released his master but still had a strong grip on his robes trying to stay as far away as possible from the vampire in front of him.

"Aww, you don't like me kid? I thought we were friends." that earned him a rebellious look from Evan he wanted to protest but found himself keeping his mouth shut. "What happened to the spunky kid I met before? He still managed to argue back even after all that I said. Are you so afraid of me now?" Ah, what could he do? It was practically demon's second nature to inflict and enjoy fear that was spread onto humans be it now or back then he still savored that feeling.

"And you spoke to me about tact. I don't see you being tactful about your approach either."

"Never said I did nor did I want to." Freud stared at him before looking at his apprentice giving him a assuring look.

"Don't worry he's not going to hurt you I made sure of that." he shot Phantom a look and the vampire just shrugged his shoulders "But if he still wants to suck your blood just tell Afrien or me we'll take care of it." and Phantom knew the 'it' meant burning a portrait or two at least and his whole closet of clothes at most now he had to shudder at that.

"Come on Freud~ I can't even tease the kid? You're no fun~ And I'm kind of jealous, I've been wanting to change that boring old stone face expression of yours for awhile now an the kid managed that without even trying too~" Freud sighed again, even being centuries old he still acts like a kid.

'Sarcastic drama queen.'

'I heard that, at least change it to 'king' I don't take too lightly at being called a woman.'

"S-s-so you managed the pact?" Evan broke the tension and both eyes were on him. Freud gave a nod. "W-wow master Freud is strong after all." Freud frowned while Phantom couldn't stifle a laughter and broke down laughing while clutching his stomach.

"T-the kid didn't believe you were powerful? And 'after all'? your face was priceless! I-I admit a scrawny looking mage like yourself couldn't look powerful but to have your apprentice doubting you. Pfft I can't hold it in!"

"Shut it, Phantom."

"D-did I say something wrong?" Phantom gave a slap on Evan's back and the laughter still didn't die down.

"No no, you did great kid!" After that Phantom disappeared in a swarm of bats.

"I did not realize the lack of faith in me." still frowning the scholar turned to look at his apprentice. Finally realizing what he had said Evan started frantically waving his hands in front of him "N-n-n-n-no t-t-that's not what I meant!" Evan ran back to his bed and cuddled Mir this time, awaking the beast from its sleep. Freud sighed and stepped out of the room, still hearing laughter in his mind no doubt from Phantom.

'If you do not stop laughing this instant, I will set your whole room on fire.' at that his mind was finally at peace.

* * *

A few days later, the group gathered at Phantom's room as Freud started his spell.

The spell binding Phantom here could not be removed but there was another way, that was to instead direct the spell from binding him to the castle he could shift it so that it bounded to the vampire. That way he could move around though the spell bounded him it would not hinder him in anyway, Freud even took care to remove all the negative effect on the warlord. The chains here lowered his fighting capability by an incredible amount which was one of the reason Freud could overpower him when they fought and also removing the hindrance on his healing capability. He'll be able to move around easier, all of which pleased the vampire to a great extent.

"So? Any better?" Phantom gave a very predatory smirk

"Yes, much better. Finally its gone! That damn restrain binding me here for 30 years and now its finally gone!" another habit of demons they tend to cackle out loud when they gain immense power.

Wait a second….

"Afrien, I thought you said they were bound to certain areas recently?"

"I did. That time is considered rather short, but it seems he hated not going out after so long most likely its boring, his patience is definitely not what stood out among the four."

"Oh you have no idea, there's nothing to do and when I give the order to ransack Ariant and can't be apart of it, its very frustrating." that smirk was still there and gave Evan and Mir shivers. If Freud can't control Phantom properly there's going to be hell to pay.

"I was wondering why you continuously stayed in this form but it seems you just did not have enough power to go into the other." Afrien added, out of all of them there, Afrien most likely knows a hefty deal about the vampire.

"Now now~ you can't go and spill all of that info out~ its no fun that way~"

"Hmph, I have no intention to, but I don't like you much so you can expect it 'slipping' out of my mouth soon enough." Phantom just stared at the majestic dragon for awhile before Freud decided to cut in.

"Now is not the time to argue, Phantom you said you had a form of transport. Well what is it? We have to leave now." Phantom just smirked and snapped his fingers bats surrounded them and begun to teleport them. Till this day Freud still had no idea how that happened since the vampire just stated casually when asked 'I don't know either.' During this little trip Freud just felt queasy as did the others, but when the teleported completed the sight stunned even Freud.

A glorious looking ship was floating no not a figure of speech or anything but really floating, only anchored by a heavy looking weight. The ship was decorated rather extravagantly with jewels here and there and the ship itself was rather flashy a large crescent moon with a large red jewel beside it was showing on one side of the ship. Phantom was instructing Gulard to remove the anchor and told him to stay and guard the castle, the desert giant was happy to comply looking at the other with great respect and assured the place was safe before Phantom turned to the others.

"Beautiful, is it not? This ship once belonged to someone else but I took it and redecorated it. I haven't used it in so long but the humans on board along with Gaston kept it clean and functional. Now stop staring and get aboard." The inside was like a high class hotel, from dining room, living room and guest rooms all was really fancy. Evan and Mir were running around looking at the beautiful decorations while Freud and Afrien stood there chuckling. The captain of the ship approached the trio with one hand behind his back while the other on a pipe.

"Destination sire?" Phantom nudged Freud on the back and signaled him to tell the captain.

"Umm Leafre, just before the entrance of Minar Forest." the captain nodded and began preparations, opening the entrance of the castle and such. Slowly, the ship rose higher and begun flying to the destination.

"We will arrive in a few hours." the maids then appeared ushering the rooms to the two dragon masters. When Freud rested on a soft sofa he pondered on what Afrien said while massaging his temples, the two dragons were in a separate room which strangely looked like it was specifically meant for beasts their size. Phantom had many secrets and he was determined to crack down every single one of it.

* * *

**Please review, it will give me a rough idea on how my story is progressing :)**


	7. Chapter 7:Doubt,Conversation and Arrival

Freud knew that with the limited information he had on Phantom not to mention warlords he wouldn't get anywhere. He searched through the library on board the air ship and found very interesting information inclusive of things he'd never heard of during the times he spent studying magic at school. Some of the info consists of erased records and stuff thought to be lost in time long ago. Which brings him to the question, who the hell was Phantom? The more things he'd uncover or theorized on the vampire the mystery thickens even more, although considered a genius in cracking stuff like this down he'd haven't faced this challenge before. Judging by the small reaction he got during lunch, 'they' as Phantom mentioned refers to the warlords, but there was never anything about them meeting up which goes to show how little they knew about them. Everything about them just simply vanished or disappeared like it was erased on purpose.

* * *

During lunch~

"So we're headed to Leafre?" the vampire asked while twirling his wine glass, which was filled with deep red blood.

"Is there a problem?" the scholar took a handkerchief to wipe off any pieces of food. His apprentice was seated near Afrien and Mir while he slowly picked at his food as if checking if it was edible for humans. Clearly the boy wanted nothing to do with the duo's conversation, the enthusiasm drained out of him whenever he's near the warlord, and is replaced with discomfort.

"No problem there. Just, which one of them is at the area?"

"If memory serves right, it was the abode of a fallen being."

"Oh," he said while a small flicker of disapproval flashed on his face he immediately covered it with the smirk but it had been there and it had been witnessed. "that means its that guy…..we never got along well. Accept maybe his counterpart, I seem to agree with him more. Hmm, but then…." the vampire continued thinking out loud and placed the empty wine glass on the table while getting up to leave.

'I might be jumping the gun here but are 'they' the warlords? You seem to know much.' Freud asked telepathically and it seems he sprung the right trap, the warlord froze in his steps for a moment but did not say anything and continued back to his room.

End~

* * *

The frustrated scholar messed up his hair while going through a few books which might contain information needed to shine some light in this situation. There was approximately five hours left before they reached their destination and he wanted to know as much as possible. Until the door to his room slowly opened and Evan stepped in, closing the door behind him quietly. Freud immediately closed the books and turned to his apprentice.

"Is there something the matter dear Evan?" the boy looked like he wanted to say something but held it back, Freud then gestured to his bed and the boy immediately sat down on one corner while Freud got up and sat beside him. "Well? What seems to be bothering you? You can say it, I'm hear to listen." the boy just looked around cautiously as if he didn't want to be heard by anyone else which just caused more worry to the scholar but he said nothing and waited patiently for the boy to say what weighed in his mind.

"W-well its about Phantom….." the boy said while fidgeting with his fingers.

"Did he do something to you?"

"N-no its not that…"

"Then what is it?"

"Its just…I can't trust him for some reason, he seems to be the type that stabs you in the back after getting what he wants, also I really don't like him…." Freud just smiled warmly and patted the brunette's head.

"I understand how you feel, however if we don't give him a chance to prove he's trustworthy and just keep doubting him it wouldn't be fair to him. And besides, despite how he is he can be quite a lonely person."

"L-lonely?" that one word contradicted everything Evan thought of the vampire. He imaged him more of a loner, hates to be around anyone and doesn't like anyone which is why Evan couldn't find him as the trustworthy sort.

"He is that type of guy, if you get close to him instead of feeling scared and continuously avoiding him you'll realize it too and I think you hurt his feelings a bit."

"I-I did?"

"Haven't you realized that for some reason, he tried to get close to you be it in the castle or here? He just isn't the sort to admit it." now that was one of the questions he'd been trying to figure out, Phantom had always looked at Evan fondly as if he's used to a cheerful existence in his life but lost it a long time ago, seeing the look in his eyes could tell more then any figure of speech.

"N-now that you mentioned it, he does try to talk to me a lot. B-but I thought he wanted to trick me again like back then in the castle and try to suck me dry."

"Negative thoughts like that is exactly why you fear so much, I prefer the more energetic and rash apprentice then someone who mopes around like that. Why don't you try talking to him for once? I'm sure whatever topic it is he'd be glad to discuss, also you've worried Mir with that attitude. Why don't you ponder about it for a bit?" the boy then gave one of the cheerful smiles he hasn't seen in awhile and gave Freud a hug.

"Thanks for listening to me, I think I'll go talk to Phantom after I visit Mir. I feel so much better now, sorry if I disturbed your research."

"Its alright, you're bound to have some disturbing thoughts now or then but I'm just glad you chose to talk to me about it, keeping it in doesn't help." Evan just nodded and dashed out of the room. Freud chuckled to himself and went back to information gathering with a very good mood.

* * *

Although he said he'd visit he's partner and friend, after dashing out of the room he couldn't remember which way it was to the room and instead was lost, he really should have memorized that map properly but with the uncomfortable thoughts he just couldn't do it. But if Freud heard that, he'd just point it out as an excuse for being really clumsy at times. After turning here and there through different corners, Evan found a door really similar to the one Afrien and Mir were staying in and heaved a sigh of relief, perhaps he got lucky and went to the correct corridor. Evan slowly pushed the door open not wanting to awake the two dragons if they were asleep but instead was shocked beyond words.

In front of him was a humongous raven, its size is a bit smaller then Afrien but a bit bigger then Mir. Its feathers was midnight blue instead of jet black, the beak was sharp in the same color as its feathers and a bit pointed, its head had three large feathers sticking out in a v shape with two at the side, one in the middle. It was sleeping as its eyes were closed and its chest rose and fell slowly at regular intervals, its legs was underneath its body and was covered completely. In short, the beast looked dangerous but had its appeal as well. Evan wanted to dash out of the room right now but had this irresistible urge to touch and feel the feathers, the beast was asleep so no harm done right? As he approached the raven he saw that the feathers were giving this metallic shine as well, which might have been dangerous but the mage continued anyway. When he was a step away from the beast, the raven snapped its eyes open sensing the extra presence in the room, and it slowly stood up, glaring at the mage.

"O-oh, h-hi t-there." bad move, how does he get out of the room? The raven's purple amethysts eyes bore deep into his while its gleaming sliver talons could rip him to shreds without him being able to resist. And yet, the mage didn't feel threatened in anyway, it was like the time he first met the full grown Mir in his dreams. As if sensing what the mage wanted to do, the raven lowered its head and started nudging at the mage, taking this as allowance Evan started petting the beast then rubbed on its feathers which were softer then cotton, smoother then silk. He heard a short purr of contentment from the raven and laughed, besides Mir he had not seen a more gentle being.

"W-well, I-I got to go, I-I need to see Mir." the raven had this upset look then smirked as it thought of something, now why had Evan felt this situation before? As he got up to leave, Evan felt incredibly drowsy and started to grow weak, he saw the smirk plastered on the raven's face and knew he got trapped.

'Is this sleep magic? But when? He hadn't cast anything, could it be the feathers I touched? I really need to stop having this urge to touch anything fluffy.' the last thing he remembered was the raven gently picking him up with its beak before he blacked out.

* * *

Four hours after his apprentice had dashed out, Freud got stuck and couldn't find anything else in the books. Deciding to ask Afrien about it, the mage got up and went into the room and he felt something wrong, it could be his imagination but he couldn't sense Evan in the vicinity at all. He went into the room to see Afrien teaching Mir how to use certain moves and specific maneuvers during flight. Sensing the mage, Afrien's head turn towards him and gave a short bow.

"Good Afternoon Freud, is something the matter?"

"Good Afternoon Afrien, yes I would like to request for something but first, did Evan come by some time ago?" the two dragons looked at each other and they both shook their heads in a synchronized manner.

"Master didn't come here today, but I felt a bit queasy since just now has something happened to him?"

"This isn't good, he should have come by here four hours ago, no wonder I couldn't feel his presence. Could something have happened to him? Or did he just got lost?"

"Well then, I think its best we look for him, I hope you could put your request aside for the moment." Freud nodded his head and turned towards Mir.

"Mir, can you sense where's Evan now?"

"That's the odd part! You said you couldn't sense him anywhere near here but it feels like he's just beside us!"

"Perhaps in the next room, but I couldn't feel him either maybe it's a room that blocks out magic."

"Then it will be troublesome, the magic spells I can use are limited. But this is a single hallway so if it is just beside us then we'll have to break the wall down." The two dragons nodded in understanding and turned towards the right wall. "I'll have to apologize to Phantom for this. Afrien, Mir! Flame wheel!" Flames erupted out of the dragon's mouth though Afrien's were stronger as Mir recently learned that attack. The wall melted and the group proceeded through the hole in the wall.

* * *

Evan slowly sat up and found himself on the back of a raven, he looked around for his staff and saw the raven using its talons to toy with it, he slid off the raven's back and took it away, feeling safe once he felt the familiar feeling of wood in his palms.

"S-sorry but you can't take this, its something important to me." the raven stared at him a bit before lowering its head once more.

"Oh no, you can't fool me again. Trying to put me asleep like that." Evan swore he heard a short whimper from the raven, the beast wanted his attention for some reason. At that moment Afrien's words rang in his mind.

'I was wondering why you continuously stayed in this form but it seems you just did not have enough power to go into the other.' Form? Lonely? And that smirk along with those amethysts eyes, Evan may be dense but this was far too obvious. He put down his staff and ruffled its feathers, and the beast purrs once more if this is who he thinks it is, he's getting tamed all too easily.

"Phantom? Is that you?" Now that, got a reaction. The raven eyes opened wide in shock and it started to caw while its feathers puffed up in defense, it immediately backed up to the back of the room which was quite far seeing as the room is bigger then the training room back in the castle.

"Stop trying to get away, aren't you the one who constantly approaches me?" the beast just glared at the boy before brandishing its silver talons, the boy gulped but stood his ground as the silver talons hit with precision and accuracy scratching his face, a thin line of blood trailed down his face but the boy took care not to wince at the sharp pain. "Are you done trying to scare me off? It won't work on me, so why don't you say something?" the raven looked really shocked at this, the boy that would cower in front of his human form didn't even flinch at the terrifying sight in front of him, most would be screaming and running away now. The raven sighed and sat in a comfortable position and there was silence between the two.

"Tell me, what gave me away? I really took care to hide myself." the boy let a cheerful smile show on his face, while moving to snuggle himself in its feathers. If his life shortened each time he got shocked, Phantom would be dead by now, the boy was practically using him as a bed! Not that he minded though, it was a nice change, not many was this brave.

"W-well your smirk and eyes was a give away, along with what Afrien said."

"I knew that the lizard said too much! But still, Master and pupil are far too smart for their own good."

"H-hey! He's not a lizard! He's an Onyx Dragon! What's more a king among them all! Calling him a lizard is little…."

"I've never been one to call others by their title so I don't really care if he's king or emperor. But still, I'm amazed you managed to find this room, if you had turned wrongly you'd have to face my traps, very deadly ones." Evan gulped and turned pale, he can already see himself getting stabbed or poisoned on the way here.

"A-actually I was looking for Mir, I came to this room by accident."

"Seriously? Looks like I need to set a better maze if someone could come here by pure luck."

"W-well on the other hand, I get to see your other form. I'm sure Master Freud hasn't seen it yet. He's been looking up on books and information on you but only to find little to nothing." the raven gave a rather amused chuckle.

"Of course he can't find anything! I hid or destroyed anything about us! He couldn't figure out anything unless he observed me properly or asked about us from the little dragon." Phantom noticed that the boy was favoring his cheek while they were talking, using his left wing he wiped away the blood and the wound begun to heal until his face was back to normal.

"T-thanks."

"….Tell me, why the sudden change? You would say hi then ran off each time you saw me and now you're sitting here as if nothing is wrong, along with having a normal conversation with me, it just strikes me as odd."

"W-well, Master Freud told me he found you lonely and just wanted to have a conversation with me, he saw you looking at me fondly at times. And told me to get along with you as you meant no harm."

"….That scholar is truly unpredictable, how much has he found out about us might be more then I thought it would be. Well it doesn't matter, but me being lonely? That's preposterous, absurd and-"

"He also said you wouldn't admit it." the raven silently cursed along with a few swearing words that would have earned him a soap bar in his mouth if Evan said any of it. The raven then turned to look at him as if it wanted something, his suspicions was confirmed when its eyes moved to look at its head. Evan stood up and ruffled the feathers on its head and chest the raven purred and looked at the boy happily then realizing that the boy already figured out who he is, he turned his head away in attempt to save face. Evan was in front of him laughing loudly.

"Y-you're far too easy to tame Phantom, and I don't think I heard a bird purr before. Its kind of…..cute." The raven was blushing, even its midnight blue feathers couldn't hide his embarrassment.

"Be grateful, I almost never let any humans come near me much less pat me."

"Almost? Is that why you often looked fondly at me?"

"…..Well yes, besides you only one other human have come close to me, I never let anyone else be so close to me, I usually rip them apart in defense."

"And who is the other human?" Phantom considered it a moment and sighed.

"You're far too pure, alright if you promise not to say I'll tell you." Evan nodded and all his attention was focused on the raven. "That human was-" that moment the wall started to melt.

"Damn it, looks like your teacher was too concerned and went looking for you, and my poor wall! This is an air ship not a freaking building! Sorry kid, I'll have to put our conversation aside till next time, just be quiet about me. I don't need that scholar bugging me. Just say you were lost and 'so happened' to come here and got locked in got it?" Evan nodded and Phantom turned back to his human form a split second later he was covered in bats and disappeared.

A second later, the group of three came in and saw the boy. "Evan! Are you alright?!" Evan nodded and the scholar breathe a sigh of relief. "Now, what were you doing in here?"

"Ummm, well I got lost and I came in here by accident. The door locked itself so I could only wait, magic seems to be blocked in here." Evan hated lying but he decided to play along for once, though the discomfort was evident on his face. Freud noticed but kept quiet, and gestured Mir to come. The dragon didn't need to be told twice and tackled his master while licking him.

"W-wait stop! That tickles!"

"Master do you feel better? You seem upset after we got on board." the brunette smiled and hugged the little dragon.

"Yeah, much better. Sorry if I worried you Mir."

"Its alright as long as Master is ok, I'm fine too!" just then an announcement was made.

"Sires, we have arrived at Leafre. There seems to be a barrier and I cannot enter with the air ship. You have to walk to Minar Forest, I have stationed the ship as close as possible to the forest and in a hidden area. I'll give Master Phantom the map area."

"Alright, its our cue to leave, I'll tell Phantom to meet us outside. I'll guide you out so we wouldn't get lost. But I'll give you your punishment later Evan, for not memorizing the map properly." Evan wanted to groan, but it'll just add to his already confirmed and horrible punishment.

* * *

The group landed on a place filled with greenery just at the outskirts of Leafre. Afrien was looking at the area with much nostalgia, he used to be the one that ruled a section of the monsters, beasts and demons here. The dragon was gesturing to certain areas to Mir as the group traveled deeper into the forest. While Phantom was looking a bit unwell.

"Are you alright Phantom? You look a bit sick." the scholar turned to look at the sick looking vampire.

"I thought you know that we, vampires can't stand sunlight. And yet I'm dragged out here in a blast of sunlight which would have vaporized any weak vampire and you ask if I'm alright?"

"I thought it was a myth or so considering you live in a desert."

"I had spells cast there so no sunlight would get in and it would be comfortable! Maybe we should come back here at night."

"We can't do that since we're already here." the group then reached a fork in the path. "Does anyone know which way it was to the abode?" the group shook their heads.

"Well in that case," the panting vampire pointed to the path with more shade. "I'll go through this road and you mages can go the other path."

"You're not going to slack off are you?" Evan asked curiously, the boy already knew that the vampire couldn't do anything seriously and hated work he just rested, ate and slept. The boy is already surprised the vampire was so slim.

"Your 'master' there can keep track of me. And I need rest! Vampires hate sunlight!" the vampire said as he went into the other path and plopped himself onto a nearby tree and begun sleeping. The sight amused the group as they agreed and went onto the other path.

After an hour of wandering, the group of mages plus two dragons still haven't found the place.

"Perhaps it's the other path."

"Maybe so, or its just deeper in the forest. Their abodes aren't so easily located." a sound of a stomach rumbling could be heard.

"Master, its been awhile since we ate can I go off hunting now?" the brunette laughed and turned to his teacher when he agreed, the group found themselves cornered.

"Aww, come on! Every single time!" whined Mir. They prepared to fight back until, Freud raised his hand to stop them all.

"We let ourselves be captured, perhaps it will be faster this way." The group nodded hesitantly and raised both their hands in the air to signal the opposition of their surrender.

* * *

**Well, the reason why they didn't surrender and let them be captured in Nihal desert was because the area was hot and affected their thinking ability which made them act rashly. As to why I introduced stuff like 'him' or 'they' all of a sudden on the previous chapter its because the warlords really know how to keep their secrets so I only mentioned it after Phantom joined their little group.**  
**Please review as it will give me a rough idea on how the story is progressing:)**


	8. Chapter 8:Duel and Loss

It was taking far too long, the monsters had been dragging them through different areas and taking abrupt turns here and there. It was like they were trying to go around a certain area and Freud doesn't have to be a rocket scientist to find out. He had been getting a horrible premonition every since they entered deep into the forest, but if they're avoiding it like that it means that they are not part of the Warlord's army but at the same time they don't look like natives that live in Leafre either. All the while, Freud had been observing the forest carefully and often putting his hand on the side of his neck trying to conceal the pain, Afrien had been making strange sounds here and then it oddly sounded like a wolf calling his pack. Evan had been trying to restrain Mir from eating their capturers but its been getting harder to do so with each passing moment.

"Freud, I might be impolite here, but is something bothering you? You've been favoring your neck for quite some time now." Afrien pointed out as that has been occurring often since they came to the forest.

"I-its nothing, you need not worry." Afrien narrowed his eyes, Freud rarely stammers like that. Using a claw, the dragon slowly and carefully moved aside the robes around the neck while straining his eyes for a closer look, on his neck seems to be something a kin to…..bite marks? Afrien let loose so much killing aura that the capturers, even the group flinched and froze on their tracks.

"That….leech! I'm going to start a vampire hunt and when I get my claws on him, there's going to be one less warlord in this world! I'll gut him, slash him and-" Oh it was scary. Afrien was majestic, kindhearted, knowledgeable but gentle as well. So when he gets infuriated, you've got yourself someone who'll be more then willing to go hell and back to finish what he started. The apprentice duo was shivering and turning paler and paler while having an iron grip on each other, Mir had completely forgotten about food and that was serious. Even during the time they played a prank on Freud he wasn't this angry. Freud was inching closer to his apprentice with his usual stone face but underneath he was quivering in fear at what the beast would do to a certain vampire, he can't kill him! They still needed Phantom and killing him would be out of the question. On one hand, his killing intent had chased off their capturers on the other hand they were clueless about their current location. Afrien was sharpening his claws on a nearby rock and had a terrifying smirk when it gleamed under the sun, Freud cleared his throat and saw a pair of infuriated, pissed off, murderous eyes bearing into his. Evan currently had the utmost respect for his master, he's standing his ground against that!

"Could you stop the killing thoughts for now, you're scaring the poor children. Also I had agreed to letting him have my blood now and then, it was a sort of agreement, you need not get furious at this." That was an understatement, the duos souls were coming out of their mouths and they've seen better days. The beast slowly calmed down but his eyes had a glint that said 'I WILL get that pest' and 'Are you truly fine with it?'

"Alright, let's get back on track. Afrien could you fly up and tell me what you've observed? I'll try to pinpoint our location, and we'll see what we can do from there. Oh, see if you can get some food while I start a fire. Those two are currently out of commission." Freud spoke while gesturing to the two poor souls who are currently downright terrified with this hidden side of the gentle beast. Afrien nodded in acknowledgement 'and see if I can spot that fiend' silently adding it to his task the beast took off.

* * *

What happened~

They had to set off now, but no matter how much he tried to use telepathy, the other would not respond. Seeing as he had no choice, Freud, after getting the group to the bridge of the ship had let Renault handle lowering the ladder while the group waited patiently as Freud went to look for Phantom. The scholar immediately went into the vampire's room only to find the person in subject wrapped up tightly like a cocoon in his soft bed, wearing simple pajamas oddly though, he still wears that hat with a raven mask that had intricate designs inclusive of a few jewels on it with a scarf tied onto a hat that looked like something the people in the desert wore, even when he sleeps. Shrugging the random observation away, the scholar went to approach the 'sleeping beauty' and shook him a few times before his eyes slowly opened.

"We've arrived, so could you get up? We have to go." Frankly speaking, he wasn't too sure he should bring the vampire out seeing as it is currently in the afternoon with the sun out. According to various tales and observation, vampires not only hate but fear the light as too strong a light could kill them but then again this vampire practically lived in the desert with intense heat and light so he should be okay…probably.

"Do I have too? I'm tired."

"You didn't do anything today that required a lot of strength, I don't see why you're tired." If only you knew. Phantom laughed at the thought.

"Alright I need some blood then. If not, I won't have energy. And the closest one that has what I need…."he jabbed a finger onto Freud's shoulder. "Is you." the scholar wanted to sigh but knew he had no choice, the vampire could be really persistent at times and they need to look for the warlord as soon as possible.

"Alright, not too much I can't be put out of combat should something happen which most likely will. And get straight to the point."

"Oh, but that's no fun~ not like that guy will run anywhere, so let me enjoy my meal~" before the mage could protest he was grabbed and thrown into the vampire's bed with his arms pinned and Phantom on top of him. "Just try to keep your thoughts to yourself, I don't need that lizard interfering." Phantom whispered into the mage's ear and before he could calmly protest that Afrien was not a lizard the vampire bit his earlobe causing the mage to tense up.

"Is this harassment what you did to my apprentice, causing him to blush a deep red for the first few hours after he woke up?"

"Aww, it only lasted that long? And I didn't harass him, just teased him a bit. Well no matter, I'll take my time with you."

"Phantom," Freud said in a cold voice causing him to freeze for a moment "I don't have time to play with you, they are waiting for us at the bridge so if you do want to take my blood I suggest you do it fast because Afrien might come in at any moment." Phantom just made a pout face, for a vampire he can look awfully innocent. But continued toying anyway, first by slipping his free hand into the scholar's robes and started moving his hand around the waist to get a feel of the smooth, pale skin underneath, causing the scholar to flinch, never in his life has he done something like this before. Phantom chuckled at the reaction and pressed his fangs on Freud's exposed soft neck, the scholar was able to feel the warm breath on his cold skin and Phantom started licking his neck at this Freud began to struggle to get free but the slim vampire had no intention to let go.

"Are you feeling afraid, young one?" he found the scholar silently agreeing by nodding his head. Phantom chuckled in dark amusement, deciding he should let the scholar go he placed a feral bite in the pale exposed neck while sucking out just the right quantity of blood all the while forgetting not to bite so hard. 'oops….' the scholar winced in pain and was about to yell out loud until Phantom pressed their lips together, they remained that way until the scholar calmed down.

"There, wasn't so hard. Plus, its hasn't even been that long, I cut it short and not pushed it too far, as you wished."

"I," the panting scholar held onto his neck, the pain still lingered after the bite and his face was crimson red "really need to be wary around you, you call that not too far?"

"I wasn't joking, you're just much too innocent. Now I'm going to change, you want to stick around?" the scholar didn't say a word and left, waiting while standing outside, beside the door. Soon after, the vampire opened the door, dressed in proper attire and saw the scholar stone faced as usual.

"You got over that fast or you're just far too good in hiding your emotions."

"It's the latter."

"Much too honest, you really need to change that."

End~(Should I have typed this out? Well with a vampire one just can't help it :3 sorry if I did a horrible or short description though, not used to it :p)

* * *

Back in the other path, Phantom sneezed along with a chill down his spine.

"A cold? Nah, that can't be right. Perhaps the little lizard found out what I did to his little master, humans are so amusing its been awhile since I had both a good drink and some fun. Is this that saying, killing two birds with one stone? But still to think this would happen who knew? I don't know which of the two is out right now but judging by this eerie feeling seems like the more dangerous of the two is out. I agree with him more and all but I don't know what would happen when the mage group encounters him, it will be bad, very bad. Either way, like it or not he has to know even if 'we' had forsaken our past." continuing with the long mutter, the vampire relaxes on a branch atop of a tree with plenty of shade, nearby the fallen being's abode. The area ahead suddenly becomes devoid of life, corpses of monsters that begun decaying littered the area filling it with a foul stench and some human skulls, most likely people who were foolish and came wanting power despite the warnings. The area devoid of life was only a small circular area compared to the whole forest, most likely the limits of the barrier.

"That demon king did a superb job, where'd he get the smart idea of letting him out," Phantom said while rolling his eyes "now then little scholar and company, how will you survive this ordeal?"

* * *

This time Freud felt cold, that's odd considering that he had a roaring fire started and his apprentice(s)got out of their shock and was sitting next to him. And all of a sudden Afrien came in with his catch already gutted and cleaned for a certain batch for Evan and Freud and a few whole animals for himself and Mir. Though the catch was large Afrien seemed shocked by something.

"Did you see anything….odd?"

"Oh, most definitely. But lets talk after lunch."

~One Lunch Later~

"I saw a large circular area without any greenery at all, and it reeked with dead flesh. Honestly, I don't think we should bring the kids at all its much too traumatizing and I don't think they're prepared for that…gruesome sight."

"Was it-"

"It was." Afrien cuts in without letting Freud finish his question, his tone dead serious.

"I suggest we send the kids back to the air ship right now. Although there are often wyverns flying around I think they can evade them or fend them off if necessary I really don't think they should follow us for this one." before the young duo could protest, Afrien shot them a deadly glare silencing them at once. All of them turned to Freud for his answer.

"I think your concern is serious, alright. Evan, Mir go back to the air ship and wait for us to come back."

"But Master Freud if its dangerous, shouldn't we follow? After all, I think its better if we helped too."

"Precisely because its dangerous, Afrien and me wouldn't want you to go. If some danger falls upon you and we cannot protect you a good example is when we went to the castle, we would not be able to bear it. I find that this time around the opponent is no pushover either."

"But-"

"This is FINAL. I won't say it again." Evan nodded slowly but solemnly and saddled Mir after that they took off. Freud took out a bit of water and used it to douse the flame.

"Alright, now that they are out of danger, shall we go?"

"I hope you don't hurl at the sight, I was not joking when I said it was gruesome. It was my original image for the 'warlords' home." Afrien said grimly. Freud saddled Afrien and they took off.

Completely unsuspecting of the duo trailing them.

"Should we really be doing this Master?"

"If they can't bear to lose us, then it's the same for us! I rather die then stand in front of Freud's grave!" they trailed them from a safe distance and they'd drop to the ground each time a wyvern or two came or if the pair got suspicious and turned around to check. And soon they arrived at the so-called death trap. The sight almost made Evan and Mir gag and hurl, this was one of the worse yet! The sight absolutely frightened the duo and they were sure that the pair ahead of them were no different. Of course, this was one of the times Evan was brave enough to enter, the duo landed inconspicuously behind a pile of bones not the best choice but there wasn't much to begin with. While the pair in front landed right in front of the cave which most presumably the warlord lives in. A dark chuckle could be heard resounding throughout the barren wasteland.

"Its been awhile since I saw someone so foolish, at first I thought another mindless beast only to turn out into a reptile and a puny human." Evil laughter could be heard, it sent warning signals to run but Evan and Mir stood their ground not wanting to back out after coming here. "Well I guess I should greet you or something, but first what do you want that you'd go so far as to enter MY territory? Hmm? Speak human." The apprentice wanted to cower, he can already imagined a ten foot tall beast to be the owner of this voice.

"I'm Freud, this is my partner Afrien." the apprentices wanted to bang their heads onto the pile of bones. The first thing you do is introduce yourself sure, but that's for a normal situation and this isn't normal he wanted to scream at his teacher. What on earth was he thinking?! Apparently his thoughts weren't so far from the warlord. Something shot out to attack the pair in front, from their angle it came out as a blur and they effortlessly stepped aside as if it was something completely normal. The warlord was starting to growl in distaste.

"Did I ask you to state your name? I asked you to state your fucking(Language sorry) intentions here. What game are you playing here, peasant." the beast spat that word out as an insult.

"I would take one more seriously if you'd show you're face." dark amusement echoed throughout the wasteland, as if out of nowhere a humane figure stepped out in the open. He had pitch black colored hair, both his eyes were a deep bloodthirsty red. His hair barely reached his shoulders and on his head two devil horns were in place he had two pitch black large bird wings on his back. He wore black priest robes along with matching colored gloves and had a very cruel and sadistic smile plastered onto his face. His choice of weapon was rather odd it was like a mage staff except a bit longer and instead of one end with something like a jewel and such it was on both ends there was also a dark orb right behind him. Truly a fallen being. But what truly astonished the duo was that the beast in front actually looked human.

"A odd human, that's rare." Freud raised an eyebrow at that.

"Pardon, but I don't know what part of me is odd."

"Just answer the question human. The way you answer is far too arranged and well planned, I don't like that."

"Well, we came to make a 'pact' with you."

"…..I thought you were odd but it seems you're the same as the rest." yawning the demon was about to go back when flames surrounded him. He teleported away in time to sneer and smile sadistically at the opponent in front of him.

"Oh? The little human wishes for a spar? You're out of your league, but I suppose for taunting me like that I'll take you seriously." the warlord raised his weapon, Freud tugged Afrien's rein and managed to escape in time to avoid the amount of chains coming after him attempting to tangle and pull him down. "Oh? Not bad, seems this will entertain me for awhile." next a large black orb wrapped in chains manifested itself and was launched at the pair in-flight it followed them persistently as they flew horizontally. "Afrien, Ice Breath! Followed by Dragon Thrust!" the sphere instantly froze and was destroyed soon after.

"Pressure void and moonlight spear is not enough?" his grin grew wider "The way I like it, peasants who aren't worth my time come like flies and they're seriously a pain to handle." Evan and Mir stood watching in awe, they were not watching when Freud fought Phantom and he has never been as tense as this before. The beast this time launched arrow headed chains directed towards them, twisting and turning until they surrounded Afrien and Freud the warlord clenched his hand and the chains went in for an attack.

"Afrien, Teleport!" the duo appeared right in front of the warlord "Phantom Imprint!" Afrien howled and stomped the fiend in front of him a mark appeared right onto the fiend's body but the warlord made no move to dodge just smiling maniacally, he was enjoying this. Afrien took flight too late and was caught in chains.

"What are you going to do now? I caught you~ Flying is pointless." Freud just smiled in turn.

"Then we won't. Afrien, Earthquake!" Afrien complied and smashed himself on the ground causing the ground to tremble and pieces of earth to upturn and fling itself at the warlord along with destroying the chains that came from underneath them. The warlord just stepped aside pieces that were too big and swatted the small ones away with his staff, his grin grew even wider. He swung his staff vertically down and whispered "Abyssal Drop." Multiple pointed rocks imbued with dark magic and wrapped up in chains appeared, dropping at them. The pair flew to the left and stared wide eyed at something hiding behind a pile of bones.

'Why are they here?! Didn't we send them back?'

'Its too dangerous we need to pull them out!' Unfortunately the warlord didn't share their plans and took the momentary opening they created and attacked, once more swinging his staff down this time saying. "Apocalypse." A crack opened directly above and below Afrien and Freud letting hell flames escape burning the pair before they reacted. The two crashed down, unconscious, and the warlord slowly approached them.

"I don't know why you stopped then, and I don't care. Its my win mage, prepare to die." he hissed and was about to attack when flames surrounded him once more, this time he observed were weaker. He teleported again only to see a miniature version of the mage he was battling before behind him, he was trembling a bit but determination shone through his eyes the dragon beside him was the same.

"Did the mage cloned himself or something? Or am I seeing double."

"Y-you stay away for Master Freud right now!"

"Master? Aww, you're his pupil? And who's going to make me? Little ant-sized runt is? I doubt you're half as competent as he is."

"Lets see about that. Mir, Frost Breath!" the warlord dodged but did so poorly and his left leg froze. He scowled at shot chains once more, this time grabbing hold of the chains so they couldn't be broken by the previous tactic.

"Mir, Lightning Bolt!" Bolts of lightning came forth from the sky, hitting precisely at the chains and the electricity traveled through the chains shocking the warlord.

"You fucker." the fiend snapped, this time he continuously launched Morning star and Apocalypse over and over again the duo slowly lost stamina and was about to be hit by a shooting star while a loud cackle filled the area. "You're finished!" the two closed their eyes for impact and was surprised when nothing came, when they opened their eyes the shooting star was sliced into pieces and in front of them stood a beautiful midnight blue raven.

"Blason Fantome. That's enough, Eclipse." the warlord stood there in shock so did the rest of the group,

"Well, well. To think you were apart of their little group Phanny~ I might have held back if you had said something."

"Unfortunately, I had no right to interfere until you nearly roasted them alive. But I see you are doing well yourself, but still you should have left a bit of plants in this area turning it into this is a bit much, no?" the warlord(s) chuckled as they began their conversation.

"Well, this is what I prefer. You living in a desert is something I should argue about. But time to put aside pleasantries, what are you doing here?"

"Well as you had said, I'm part of their little group that little human you knocked out should have said something about 'pact' did he not?"

"Wait does that mean you've…" the raven nodded "Are you a fool? Letting a human chain you down like this, do you want the same to happen as before?!"

"Well you'll know why soon enough, until then Eclipse I cannot let you murder them. Where is the brat?"

"…..Oh, you mean him. You rarely ask about him because of your distaste. Well good new for both of us, he's currently sealed courtesy of the chains here. Not that I mind, but this enclosed space is irritating. But still do you truly believe I'll let you escape like this?" the raven smirked.

"Believe? I know that I'll escape."

"As egoistical as ever I see."

"That's rich, coming from you." the raven picked Evan and placed him onto his back, and then disappeared only to reappear to pick up Freud. He signaled Mir who is not too badly injured to help him with Afrien. Just then, more chains came from underneath, and shooting stars from above. Phantom swatted the chains away while his talons made quick work of the shooting stars above.

"This is a bit pathetic, is your power lowered by that much? In this state I can take you out, blindfolded!" Eclipse growled in distaste while Phantom retorted in kind.

"Face it, I can and will be able to beat you if I fought, but I want to leave quietly and if you don't take action I won't either." Eclipse thought about it and lowered his weapon. Phantom lifted Afrien with his talons on both sides of his waist while Mir supported him underneath his belly.

"You're a fool, Phantom. Trusting them once more."

"I know, but you can sense it as well. Our choice is limited it had been that way when we hadn't noticed and it remained that way even after we found out." saying this the group took off.

* * *

"Is Freud going to be okay? He's not dead…..right?" the boy had been whimpering after they left the area.

"He will be fine if we can get him treated in time."

"Its my fault, if only I had listened and returned to the air ship…."

"It isn't your fault, blaming yourself now would amount to nothing. But I am rather happy you didn't listen to Freud."

"What?...Why?"

"Because people with no courage are nothing more then cowards, if you decide to do something trust in your decision and act with resolve. You did well, just rest for now." the boy cried even louder, but soon came to rest.

* * *

**Please review, I want to know your opinions of the story :)**


	9. Chapter 9:Rematch and Faith

**Hiyas guys! I know that i said that i would rewrite everything from scratch but then it would be far too confusing so i scraped away the plan and continued with this route, so sorry for the mislead *Bows 90 degrees***

**As for Freud's personality i'm sorry if he's a bit OOC but i'm not trying to make it seem he's arrogant or anything just more fatherly-like, less stone faced and if Phantom seems wiser, well he's a few centuries old he's bound to get wiser. So sorry if you're expecting anything new or like that *Sobs* a-anyway please enjoy this new chapter~**

* * *

The first thing he noticed when he awoke was that he was nowhere on that godforsaken land he fought in awhile ago. He was back on Phantom's airship the last thing he remembered was being burned by purple-black flames and crashing into the ground, the impact for that abrupt landing caused him to lose consciousness. He looked at his wounds and found his burns treated and bandaged properly after close inspection, he sat up as a presence entered the room completely by passing the door.

"You could have knocked and entered in normally Phantom." directing his gaze at where he sensed the vampire but all that greeted him was a short silence. Remembering something important Freud's eyes widened and was about to get up to find his apprentice when a card flew out and embedded itself into the wall inches away from the scholar's face.

"What are playing at? I need to go find-"

"Then why did you let him out of your sight? Hmm?" he knew the question was about the choice to send Evan back to the airship and the vampire was clearly angered about something.

"I couldn't allow him into that…..place. It seemed far too dangerous." a snort came from the vampire as he materialized in front of the mage disapproval evident on his face.

"I thought you were smarter than this Freud and you call yourself a scholar?"

"…What do you mean?"

"Danger lurks everywhere and your apprentice is not weak. If you faced him together, the outcome would have been different and yet you chose to be a mother hen now? When you brought your apprentice to Nihal Dessert did you think I was a pushover?" the vampire was frowning as he approached the scholar with feral eyes something that Freud was wary about but he shown neither fear nor back away.

"I know you weren't a pushover however that time where he was almost killed in your castle, courtesy of Mr. Vampire here and I could do so little when I arrived, it made me wary this time around." This time Phantom went on the bed and snuggled close beside Freud the feral eyes hasn't changed, the scholar was shocked but showed no evidence of it.

"…What are you-"

"You could have faith in him you know, he was bawling about not being able to assist you properly, humans are foolish beings that hasn't changed even in so long, I'm a bit…disappointed. And if you hadn't noticed you're in my room." the scholar looked around and found it true, which just served to tense the mage further, prepared to grab his staff at any moment, the feral eyes and the faint…whimper? Is a cause for alarm, his experience with demons was telling him it was unwise to stay.

"…..Its true I'm a bit protective of him, and I won't let anything happen to him, he already saw carnage once Phantom I don't want him to experience it once more." a snort came from the vampire beside him.

"Carnage? You humans cause that everywhere, if you ask me the true demons are your kind, its not surprising really." the mage attempted to get up but a strong grip prevented him from doing so.

"You want to escape from me that bad? I didn't realize the strong distaste."

"Its not that, I just remembered the warning label on 'vampire's bedroom' and its somewhat…..unnerving." This time, as he got up to leave the Phantom didn't stop him but his words froze him to the ground.

"The kid's no longer here, do you know how long you were out for? Frankly speaking, falling from that height should have killed you but perhaps that purple mist had something to do with-" a frosty aura emitted from the mage, his equally cold glare sent so many warning alarms that the vampire instantly became silent.

"What. Did. You. Do." the cold voice demanded an answer without even intending to, the vampire started spilling the beans. He knew that lying wasn't possible with that tone and the glowing mark on his hand, the symbol of his pact, enforced the order leaving no possible way to escape, honestly he wanted to toy with him a bit more but all well.

"He left the airship about two hours ago, you were out for three days. During that time, I passed him the notes about the seal binding us to specific areas and told him to learn it, and told him a possible way to get the warlord on his side." Freud's eyes widened in shock, the next words came out in a whisper hoping that it wasn't what he thought it was.

"…..You…..sent him to deal with the warlord on his own?"

"That I did, He was with Mir-"

"Are you insane!? He's just a boy! What were you thinking?!"

"…I told you to have faith, perhaps this will stop you from being such a mother hen, it does the boy no good." the mage sat down on a sofa in the room and massaged his temples trying to calm down from his sudden outburst while quickly forming a plan.

"What do you intend to do? Currently Afrien is still not fit for battle and his wings were burnt, he can't fly it will take some time to recover. You're worse since you took his pain as well, you can't do anything much in this condition." the mage look up, concern and a worry in his eyes. He got up, his moves less graceful then before trying not to wince in pain.

"….Regardless I can't just-" the vampire sighed and snapped his fingers bats surrounded the duo and teleported them just outside of the airship.

"My contractor mustn't be weak and pitiful as such, I'll give you a lift. But I won't let you join the battle also you owe me when I get back." Freud had a confused look but soon gave a weak smile. Phantom was slightly taken aback by this but let out a chuckle of his own.

"So, you'll teleport using your…..bats?"

"Nah, it'll take too long. I'll give you a lift in my other form. You owe me for this, since I wanted to toy with you for a little more before letting you know."

"You already said that." the vampire chuckles once more before transforming into his elegant form, his hands turning into wings his feet turned to talons, mouth became a beak, feathers engulfing his body as it enlarged. The mage was shocked and took a step back, from what he had heard vampire should be able to transform him/herself into a bat, so he speculated that the 'other form' was as such. Never did he expect this. The raven looked at him intently confusion evident, then he smirked as he realized why the mage backed up. Now getting Freud to show any signs of fear was somewhat a feat itself, demons truly love invoking fear (Sadists…..) and doing so was amusing.

"Well? My form beautiful? Or unexpected? Of course it has to be the former as…." well his arrogance remained the same, Freud held back a sigh as he approached the beast, stopping to get a look at its feather and unintentionally ruffled the feather at its chest, the beast purrs a bit and once more the mage was shocked. The raven blinks, then blushes a bit before using his beak and settling the mage on his back, he couldn't resist patting and rubbing the feathers on its head and heard the raven purr again, Freud blinks his eyes a few times, it seems he wasn't delusional when he heard a bird purr…..that's not right.

"A bird does not purr Phantom, you're getting the sound wrong."

"Well then, it seems I'm an exception." with that the beast took off, soaring in the vast blue sky.

"….Unfortunately for me, this form is rather…..submissive to those it opens its heart to, you can't blame it for acting like this once in awhile when someone gets close." then softly muttered. "Apprentice and Master are seriously far too similar, but then it can't be helped I guess." The two of them soon arrived at the area and Phantom perched on a branch strong enough to hold up his heavy weight. They glanced and saw that Evan and his partner were mid-way in battle the duo seeming to wear off the infuriated warlord with a plan in mind, but was panting hard. Freud wanted to dash to the aid of his apprentice but was held in place by Phantom.

"Trust them, they are your apprentice after all. What good would you do acting flustered as such." The scholar hesitantly nodded, he would put his trust as the vampire would say in them but when things got out of hand, injured or not he will step in but for now all he could do was to watch this battle unfold.

* * *

Three Days Ago~

The boy was moping in his room, he wanted to do something, anything. The faithful dragon had attempted several times to cheer his master and friend up but to meet with little success. He sometimes was in a daze trying to think of something to do and completely oblivious when Phantom entered the room.

"….Well you seem troubled." Evan was startled by the sudden voice and the asleep Mir began to growl, sensing a very irritating presence in the room.

"H-hey t-there P-phantom…." the vampire blinked when he heard the boy's blank and sad tone, for some reason he couldn't stand it, but knew his 'teasing' wouldn't help he sighed and got straight to the point, he took a small stack of papers and threw it on the boy's bed. Evan was rather surprised and took the first sheet and skimmed through the paper.

"T-this I-is…."

"That's right your teachers notes on the spell."

"B-but why give it to me?"

"Listen up kid, I don't like that depression of yours so there is something you can do," the boy blinked in surprise but listened carefully "You'll go get Eclipse." The expression turned into a large amount of shock, it sounded rather suicidal.

"B-but that's-!" Phantom held his hand up to silence the upcoming flow of questions.

"Hold your horses, not done explaining yet." the boy nodded and kept quiet "You need to study the notes there, Eclipse isn't exactly at full power right now it isn't even a tenth of it." Evan gulped, all those shooting stars and flames and it isn't a tenth of it? "However, even if you break the spell or remove the negative effect on him, he can only muster so much power. That's because the other 'half' of him is sealed."

"….Half? Oh right, you asked about someone when you save us then." Phantom nodded in approval, the boy had paid attention during the conversation.

"That's right its his 'light' half, the half that is more sensible. But he currently can't get out of his predicament, so I need you to study notes to unseal him and him only, returning him back at full strength isn't a wise choice."

"But why do I have to do such a round about method?" the vampire smirked at that.

"Like it or not you have too, he has half of his soul and one can't function without the other. Plus, even if you beat him senseless which you can actually by wearing him out, there's a good chance he won't make a pact he's more prideful then I am. On the other hand, striking a deal with the other half will probably work in your favor."

"O-oh, I-is that so….it sounds dangerous though…"

"Its completely up to you if you wish to do so, I won't force you to. However, you wanted to do something right?" Evan thought about it deeply before coming to a conclusion.

"…O-okay then, I'll do my best." Phantom nodded and disappeared in a swarm of bats.

"Are you sure Master? It sounds exciting but…."

"Its alright Mir, I think we can do this."

"If Master says so, then lets do it!" and they began absorbing the notes slowly but surely.

* * *

Two hours before Freud wakes up~

"You prepared kid?" the duo woke up at the break of dawn.

"I-I t-think s-so.."

"Don't think, know. I already told you, if you want to do something stay through it till the end." Evan nodded this time, confidence in his eyes.

"A-alright, I-I'm going then." he hopped onto Mir and the duo took off.

"….I hope I was right to send those two to get Eclipse and the brat…." Phantom turned around and walked back into the airship.

* * *

The duo arrived at the barrier, Evan immediately chanted the various spells required and begun searching for something.

'When you arrive search for something in the seal that's unusually bright, that's your target there.' Phantom had advised him as such and had begun going through the seal, before coming across an orb of light it resonated as Evan begun to reach out to it.

"….child….." Something began speaking into a Evan's mind, with Mir and telepathy it wasn't uncommon but the uneasiness of a stranger inside was different.

"A-are y-you t-the o-other h-half?" Mir looked confused and turn its head left and right searching for something that was not there.

"…Yes…What have….You come…here for….." he sounded really sleepy, is being sealed like being put into a deep sleep? Evan shook aside the unnecessary thoughts at the moment and pushed on.

"W-well we need you to accept the pact, Phantom said that your other half was stubborn…"

"Phantom….?" the voice sounded more clear and awake now but at the mention of a certain vampire the orb turned a tinge of red.

"That leech is still alive?….In any case I think you should give up on the pact. Its better that the monster be sealed in this area for good."

"M-monster? How could you say that about yourself?"

"…We were not one at first, a collision between the two of us caused our souls to fuse. He became I, and I became him. I wanted to separate us for good but it was not possible, if instead he became sealed like this for good all the better….If he cannot step out, the damage is reduced….." Evan clenched his fists, that seemed wrong.

"You should know better, what you said is not only not a permanent solution but you running away from your problems, you should seek understanding! Not shun each other….It just seems so sad…" If that orb had eyes it would be as wide as possible now.

"…Child, you do not know, that man is no, was my past mortal enemy. I cannot just-"

"There! You said it yourself, he was your mortal enemy! He is no longer so, he's a part of you now and you need to acknowledge that fact! Acknowledge it and seek equilibrium!" Evan didn't know where he heard that word but it just came out like that, he could only hope what he said could convince him. There was stunned silence, a piece of memory came back to that orb of light.

'You mustn't run away! Face it, only then will you achieve equilibrium and grow strong!'

"…To think that I would forget what 'he' said it was a good time for both of us no, not just us but all of them…..Tell me child, that leec- I mean Phantom sent you right?" The boy nodded. "I see…..I know why now….What is your name..?"

"I-its Evan and the dragon over there is my partner Mir." The dragon was still confused his master had been talking to himself for the past twenty minutes and he couldn't figure out why. "What's yours mister? I don't think its Eclipse."

"….hmm, its luminous pleased to meet your acquaintance."

"…..So umm does that mean you'll….."

"Help? It seems I can't avoid it, but either way you'll need to first, unseal me. Then weaken Eclipse, so I can enter. I'm the dominant personality but in my state I'm too weak. You mustn't unseal me completely though, he'll notice, complete the unsealing only after you weaken him got it?" Evan nodded his head, Freud told him it was unwise to let the demon tell you what to do but he felt safe and went on with it. The unsealing was done except the final step, and he went into that godforsaken area after confirming what to do and explaining the situation to Mir.

"H-hey! E-Eclipse! I-I k-know t-that y-you're t-there! C-come o-out!"

"What do you want kid. I'm in no mood to play with you."

"….I-I want to fight you again! So could you come out?" hopefully he wouldn't notice the bluff, Evan was a horrible liar. A chain shot out aiming for his head but Evan managed to side step it in time followed by another, he quickly hopped onto Mir and they took flight.

"…I don't know what you're getting at but I suppose killing you would be an interesting past time." the chains speed was slower then before, even though it was three days ago he hasn't fully recovered his mana yet making dodging an easy task. The chains surrounded the duo and one attacked Mir's throat, scratching the base of its scales, barely being able to dodge that, Mir flew back on reflex and got tangled in a bunch of chains pulling them down.

"Mir, aim Fire Breath on the ground!" the dragon complied and launch the attack on the ground at full blast propelling them backwards and free from the chains. "Follow up by Magic Flare!" pillars of light rained down on Eclipse who teleported out of the way but was panting hard.

"…You…..Damn Brat….Stay still…so that…..I can….slaughter you…." he said scowling in anger and launched rocks imbued with darkness towards them doing minor damage, Evan realized that he wasn't launching any flashy attacks as before and was incredibly weak.

'Listen up, when I was in the area mana drained was incredibly hard to regain, what used to take me a few hours extended to days, my healing capability was reduced to something worse then a human's. So when you're fighting Eclipse again, most likely he hasn't recovered half of his strength and that's…your chance to strike.' listening to Phantom's advice once in awhile was actually a good thing, Evan continuously rained down Flame Wheel, Magic Flare and Fire breath tiring him out, the warlord occasionally countered with his own attacks but did little to no damage. Their bout continue for awhile longer before Eclipse was scorched with Flame Wheel, the pain causing the warlord to wince in pain. Evan immediately landed and started chanting the last phrase of the spell, Mir stood in front shielding Evan should the warlord attempt anything.

"….Heh…..even…..if…..you…..do….anything…I won't…join…..you….!" there was a smile on the boy's face, something he was wary of, he widened his eyes as he remembered something. "You little piece of trash! Don't tell me you've…!" he got his answer as Evan used the tip of the staff and slammed it down causing a magic circle to appear and the orb of light to float out, it immediately absorbed into Eclipse who yelled in pain before passing out. His robes turned pure white, his wings were on one wing pitch black the other pure white, his hair changed as well while his heterochromatic eyes glanced at him, urging him to hurry. Evan nodded and took the necessary items before chanting the phrase he was taught.

"As a separate being that seeks partnership, I extend my hand and offer it in kind, demon who exceeds me in superiority, I ask humbly, for your acceptance." this was a basic chant for a permanent pact a more custom one was too troublesome he heard Luminous mumble "I accept." before passing out, Evan shortly followed the strain of continuous release of mana in large amount catching up to him, Mir who was using his all to stand after receiving various injuries collapsed beside Evan.

The last thing he remembered was a pair of warm hands that reached out for him and embraced him, hearing a faint "Good Job." and he knew that he was safe.

* * *

**Please Review~ I want to know your opinions of this story:)**


	10. Chapter 10:Cat And Mouse Chase

**Hey there! I thought the story was progressing a tad bit too fast so i decided to add in this side story?I don't know what you call it~**

**For those who are wondering what their strengths are in lvs.**

**Freud- 160~180**

**Phantom- 160~180**

**Luminous/Eclipse-160~180**

**Evan-130~150**

**When the warlords are trap in the chained area their lvs are dropped to 70~100. Pretty weak. As for the demons/monsters in the story i'll add a bit of demons like cerberus or Drakons and some monsters like orange mushrooms and such.**

* * *

Its been two weeks since their little skirmish in Leafre forest, the natives were trying to clean up the area and plant it with greenery since the 'great' scholar asked them as a favor though they immediately consented. The tiny group especially Phantom was laughing on the emphasis of 'great' but it soon grew old, the group was currently in Phantom's airship, Lumiere(Yes, I decided calling it airship was a little, well unfitting so I used its name now~) resting and coming up with various plans. Eclipse was not pleased to say the least that he'll be tagging along in their little happy-go-lucky group and Phantom was objecting to luminous in his floating house the duo often bicker and fought but soon came to accept it after Freud persuaded them(Couldn't stand their bickering any longer).

"Master Freud! HELPPPPPP!" the familiar young voice rang throughout the hallway, Phantom and Freud paused from their game of chess in the vampire's dim room the duo opened the door and poked their heads out to see a red blur flash and then dash off with a black chain closing in, a low sadistic chuckle came from the side and they saw Eclipse toying with the boy.

"Evan could run a marathon, come in first place and set a new record for fastest mage ever. You should ask him to do that Freud, he'll make you proud." the mage resisted to roll his eyes, Phantom often had a dry sense of humor.

"Phantom, he was running for his life. I think every human gets a boost of speed when that happens." Freud stepped out and launched a fire ball at the chain's weak spot shattering it in an instant.

"I think he needs to remember that Luminous/Eclipse can't do too much damage to him since he's their contractor." the vampire said as he stepped out of the room and leaned on the wall.

"Tch, you just had to interfere! I almost had him there!" Eclipse ran over to the duo, displeasure evident.

"Eclipse, I know luminous had volunteered to help teach Evan what he knows about magic but you shouldn't abuse that to torture him using sadistic means." Eclipse flashed Freud the most innocent face he can muster.

"I'm just improving his stamina, enthusiasm comes easy with threat."

"I told you, you shouldn't have agreed Freud, luminous may be a good mage and can sort of teach." Phantom just shrugged his shoulders as heterochromatic eyes shot him a glare "But if Eclipse comes out he'll just be sadistic. Sure, we demons are all sadistic but this guy takes the place as king." Eclipse smirked at that.

"Why thank you for the praise, dear vampire. Now if you excuse me, I need to live up to your expectations." the voice was dripping with sarcasm.

"Since when do you bother what I think about you?" again another smirk.

"In any case Eclipse, please do not torture him, if you want to teach do so properly."

"You have your ways, I have mine." using light speed, Eclipse ended their conversation and went to hunt for his new found toy.

"Perhaps I should-" Phantom's hand shot out and dragged Freud back into the room.

"Nope, you still have chess to finish and its my turn. The way he was running just now he'll be fine, I'm sure he's still running at top speed and hasn't even found out the chain's gone."

"But still-"

"I think I'll carry out my punishment to you as well." Freud raised his eyebrows. "My! Dear Freud have you forgotten? I had to show you my form and it took up a lot of energy also you owe me a favor, you know what that means~" Freud was inching closer to the door, no way was he getting harassed again if the vampire wanted blood he didn't mind giving it but the 'teasing' well, he really didn't like it. Afrien was out for the day bringing Mir along to see his territory and won't be back for awhile along with introducing those he called out to when they first trekked the forest.

"Oh~ You going to start a cat and mouse chase too? Particularly I don't mind but….." with a few steps he approached Freud with feral eyes and begun licking his lips he whispered into the mage's ear slow but eerie "I'll make it long and 'fun' for me." with that the mage, following the example of his pupil dashed off.

* * *

Evan was panting hard, he's currently in Gaston's room after bumping into the butler he managed to get out what he wanted to say which led to him asking the boy to hide out in the servants dormitory but what he was surprised about was his teacher entering the room after ten minutes.

"Evan! You're alright. That's good." Freud let out a sigh of relief.

"Yes I'm fine but what are you doing here?"

"For two things, one was to look for you. The second, was because Phantom seemed to avoid Gaston at times I thought this was an unlikely area that he'd look out for." Evan was confused, looking for him was one thing but what did that have to do with Phantom?

"Why are you running from Phantom?"

"….Well, lets say that I have reasons. In any case I suggest you rest up they'll find us soon enough."

* * *

"Hey brat~ Where are you~ you mustn't escape from your owner~ Little toy~" Eclipse was taking his time going through various rooms he would torture the boy into submission but not break him no, that wouldn't be fun at all. He went through another room before he felt a presence behind him.

"I thought you were with that beloved mage of yours, you seemed to have slowly but surely attached yourself to him."

"You seem to understand, he's fun to tease both master and pupil." a snarl was heard from the fallen angel.

"You better not touch my toy, he's mine to mess with." he turned and saw a low but dark chuckle escape from the vampire's mouth which in turn made him smirk. "Judging by that chuckle, you seem to have something interesting in mind. Now whatever could you be thinking?"

"How would you like to team up with me in this little cat and mouse chase? I've got my own 'toy' to hunt down." his smirk widened, this was one of the reasons he'd prefer Phantom over the rest of the warlords though its not constant, the vampire's sadism could compare to his and he hasn't encountered anything fun ever since he got sealed which made him shiver in excitement.

"Sounds good, when does the fun start?" Phantom's eyes glint in a dangerous way but excitement filled in him as well, he knew Freud wouldn't make it easy and that was what set his blood race.

"Now."

* * *

Evan was beginning to be paranoid as every footstep he hears just outside the door he would tense and what Freud said earlier doesn't help.

'They?'

'Most likely 'they' since to them it would be fun.'

'S-seriously?! T-this d-doesn't s-seem g-good.'

'Yes, which is why we'll go into another room and set traps.'

Right now Evan was keeping watch while his teacher set traps, for some reason he couldn't help but think that he's stuck in some twisted game that the two warlords set up. The only thing that he could think of which his teacher was for some reason afraid of was Phantom and his 'teasing' as for him Eclipse and his 'sadism' he was fine with luminous but due to overexerting during their last practice Eclipse easily took over.

"Alright I'm done." Evan let out a sigh of relief as Freud came back, his comforting presence was one of the few things that kept Evan from snapping under tension.

"Umm Freud?" said teacher turned his head around and gestured him to continue. "Why can't we use the pact to well, force them to stop whatever they're doing?"

"Unfortunately it wouldn't do much, relatively powerful demons can often easily resist which is why confronting them using that method isn't a good choice. Even under a pact the most it can do is prevent you from dying, it was originally created to utilize each others' powers not keep one under a leash." Evan nodded but froze in place when he heard an explosion followed by 'MY CARPET!' that did not sound good.

"You set explosives?"

"Desperate times calls for desperate measures. Now, lets go." Freud pressed the wall and a 'click' sound was heard they managed to escape by going through the secret passage way.

"You know? Phantom should design castles, they'd probably be impenetrable." Freud chuckled as they went through the passage lighted by a fireball created by Freud seeming to scout ahead.

"And he thinks that you should run marathons, he saw you dash passed us just awhile back."

"W-well I-if I get caught….I don't know what might happen."

"I see, if he does anything to you, anything at all, I'll be here so don't fret. Alright?" Evan nodded before returning to his cheerful self, this was what made the child so endearing. The duo turn through different corners before coming out of a unused vacant room.

"Speaking of which, how'd you find that place anyway?" Freud just shrugged his shoulders.

"Luck and a bit of exploring."

* * *

The sadistic duo when through trap after trap, first a volley of arrows next a pit filled with snakes followed by a blazing area filled with magma and fire spells, an area filled with razor sharp spikes with poison. The first explosive was actually a warning trap the rest of them was far, far worse there was one with an illusion of Afrien that trap took the most of their time and then there was one of the more ridiculous traps, a gigantic sized bear trap…seriously?

"Aside from some….traps. How did they set this up? My hallway now looks like a passage of doom! And then there's the issue of my poor carpet, that was made out of the finest silk! Then imported from-"

"Quit your annoying talk aside! There's a room in front." the duo was panting, physical labor and endurance was something they were neither good or bad at and the traps weren't possible to kill just heavy damage at most, but there was far too many of them. The duo barged into the room, only to find a dummy of the mage inside imbued with a bit their mana which was what they've been sensing.

"…..We just got owned." a snarl greeted him from his partner at the left.

"I'm in no mood to hear your silly comments Phantom, where's the two of them now?" Phantom placed a hand on his chin then a light bulb clicked inside his head.

"I just got a plan~" Eclipse turned his head interest piqued.

"Well~ its just that…" the plan was ridiculously simple but just enough to work.

* * *

The two mages glanced around warily before entering a cross section in the hallway, there was something that was missing Freud could sense it but had no idea what. They ran around the area before coming to a stop, in front was a familiar figure spinning a carte on his finger.

"Found you little mice~" Freud frowned before realizing what went wrong, he wanted to hit himself for such a simple error! Eclipse was closing behind a very evil smirk plastered on his face.

"This corridor is something that you must pass through in order to go to a certain area, if I were you I would have chose to hide in my vault because it was unexpected which was why you passed through here~" before they managed to do put up a resistance Eclipse knocked them both out.

* * *

Freud woke up to find himself in a soft and silk covered bed, it was rather cold in here but he soon realized a pair of warm hands wrapped very possessively around his waist noting the situation that he was in, he tried to escape which only served to awaken the asleep vampire who smirked upon seeing the slightly pale face.

"Awakened have you." Phantom purred as he slip his hands into the robes and begun to pry the thin piece of clothing off, the startled mage backed away only to be pinned and dragged back with force he never knew the vampire had. The vampire's fierce and feral eyes showed the signs of a predator and Freud knew he was being looked down upon as prey, the clothes soon came off his pale skin exposed. Phantom's fang trailed down the skin, wound but not bleed as his tongue licked the exposed area his playful fingers reached out for the mage's nipple and pinched it, his knee went in between the legs at just the right area causing the mage to moan his sea blue eyes shown lust, his thoughts hazy. It took all Freud had to focus, he was not one to give in easily and he wouldn't let this vampire tell him so.

"Resistant are you? No matter, its more entertaining that way. I may not be a demon that specializes in this but I can still wrap humans around my finger. Making them kneel, fall and grovel is but an easy task." there was no reply it seems that the mages thoughts were jumbled up , the vampire let out a dark chuckle as he leaned in onto the neck his fangs pressing on the skin, leaving marks there while he took in a whiff of the mage's scent it was alluringly sweet in a very delectable way. He nibbled the bottom lip which snapped Freud out of his hazy thoughts and tried to use what strength he had to push away the vampire but found that he could not move. Another smirk emerged from the vampire as he pressed their lips together, using his fingers he pressed the mage's chin allowing entrance, his slick and sneaky tongue mapped out the area of the mage's mouth, hearing him moan once more was rewarding enough for him.

"You…..damn….bastard…." Freud was not one to cuss but he couldn't help it, Phantom was just toying with him and that made him infuriated. A smirk emerged as he pressed their lips once more his free hand went to get a feel of the silky smooth pale skin, then slowly slid his hand behind and drew circles on the mages back he chuckled as the mage let loose a barely held back moan, his body was filled with pleasure. Phantom broke the kiss taking in the needed oxygen followed by sinking his fangs on the soft and delectable neck this time making it as painless as possible, he wanted to continue but mixed with the lust shown in the sea blue eyes was fear.

"Ne crains-moi, je ne vais pas vous nuire ou le garçon. Vous êtes tous les deux notre bien-aimé lumière perdue*." (Since Phantom attacks are French I thought I should use it.)

"What….?" was the only thing he could say before the mage feel asleep from exhaustion.

* * *

Afrien felt a sudden shiver, something was very wrong. He immediately told Mir to pack up both of them took flight and returned to their master's side at top speed.

"Afrien what's wrong?"

"I just have an uneasy feeling with have to get back now."

"Come to think of it, Master feels extremely weak."

"Lets hurry." the twin majestic dragon sped of to their destinations.

* * *

Saying Evan was exhausted was an understatement, after he woke up in a room with his limbs bound to chains, Eclipse was standing in front of him with the most terrifying smirk he had ever laid his eyes on. He continued attacking the boy telling him to dodge and started making him run around the whole lumiere several times as warm up practice, next was channeling magic he came at him with the intent to kill commanding him to put up any form of resistance possible all the while still bound to chains. Safe to say he had Eclipse-phobia now, you couldn't believe how glad Evan was when he saw Afrien and Mir come to rescue him, putting the warlord out of commission and went to look for Freud. Afrien was furious no, there's no available word to describe what the reptile was feeling right now, seeing Freud collapsed on Phantom's bed with the vampire just smirking there made the dragon burn a good part of lumiere down, with Freud on his back and Evan on Mir's the group of four set off, to the reptile's territory.

* * *

"Shouldn't we pick the two of them up?" the innocent apprentice asked.

"They can rot in hell for all I care, how dare they, commit such a foul act when I'm not around! Why didn't you two say something?!" Afrien growled, the color of Evan's face was drained as he explained what had happened. "WHAT?!" the dragon blew out multi-colored flames in the air, scaring away the passing by wyverns.

"Y-you know Master, I heard something when I was touring the place, the demons and monsters there said that Afrien had gotten far too kind. They still follow him even though he dropped his status and title when Freud and him made the spirit pact." Evan gulped.

"W-which I-is?"

"Tyrant of the forest." The only thing Evan could do was stare at the furious rampaging dragon and think. 'The title suits him.'

The group wasn't going to move for awhile, with Freud, Luminous/Eclipse and Phantom out they were stuck in Leafre for good long time. Lumiere needed to be repaired and the two warlords were going to have to go through hell to reach where the four of them were. Unless the duo summons them which is very unlikely.

* * *

***Do not fear me, I will not harm you or the boy. Both of you are our beloved lost light.**

**Please review as I want to hear your opinions of this story :)**


	11. Chapter 11:Bond of the Dragon and Mage

**Well this time its the past of Freud and Afrien :) Yay~ Anyway enjoy~**

**Btw I think i forgot but:**

**Demon King=Black Mage**

* * *

"So, let me get this straight. You and Eclipse went to hunt for your respective 'toys' while I was asleep resting and you even dragged the poor mage to your bed." The vampire nodded. "That was far too rash, you should know that. I expected no dignity from the sadist but from you…..I'm really disappointed."

'I haven't even gotten to the best part before the lizard interrupted.'

'Silence Eclipse.'

'I don't take orders from you.' a sigh escapes from the weary mage.

"I-I know that it was a bit rash, but I couldn't help myself! 'He' our light is now within reach and I will do everything I can to keep it that way. Not like that time, I will not let him slip away this time."

"You know perfectly well that Freud and Evan, may be the light part so to speak. But they remember nothing about us, and you mustn't think all will go well if you act like you normally do around 'him' it just won't work that way." there was silence between the three(Third being Eclipse)

"….Doesn't it infuriate you? The fact that we were forgotten just like that. I know I am."

"I am infuriated at that, but what can I do acting like this? We can only hope that they retain some sort of memory from back then as it is we have to wait for it to play out."

"…..I hate that old hag."

"Don't address a transcendent in such a manner."

'I second that statement, the leech is right about old hag. She probably had lived for centuries now.'

'Didn't I tell you to be silent?'

'Didn't I tell you I wouldn't listen?' another sigh escapes as they were resting under shade from a tree while waiting for lumiere to be repaired.

"On a side note, I'm going to skin the lizard for what he's done to my precious airship." Phantom groans as he sees the enormous sized hole on one side of the ship. "I can bet that the forest is filled with traps now."

"What makes you say that?"

"Knowing that lizard, he'll most likely set traps to maim me then to let me see the stone faced mage and cute apprentice."

"…..You've fallen far."

"That's a hilarious statement from the 'fallen angel'" snickers could be heard in Luminous's mind.

* * *

Freud woke up with a grunt, then a deep red blush and then it returned back to its original stone face. But when he looked around he felt a sense of nostalgia, this was where he first met Afrien and where he formed the spirit pact.

"Freud you're awake, thank the heavens. If anything had happened to you I would slaughter those two."

"Good to see you too Afrien, yes I'm fine. Where are the two of them?"

"Asleep, currently it's the break of dawn. Not many would be awake." the dragon noticed the mage observing the area. "Nostalgic, is it not?"

"Yes it is." the scholar said as a ghost of a smile appeared on his face.

**XXX**

"Who are you?" the majestic black scaled dragon asked peering down at the mage who was close to his egg, something he was wary about. The stone faced mage just turned around to face him, little hesitation in his eyes.

"I'm just a mage, I've seem to have gotten lost. Would you mind pointing me in the right direction to Leafre?" the dragon was shocked, anyone he met would just blast him with magic without doing anything more then shriek and scream, and yet this human was here telling him he got lost and politely asked for directions?

"If I'm not mistaken, this forest is hard to navigate through. With it being thick its very easy to get lost. Would you like me to send you there?" the human was pondering about it before making up his mind.

"I would love too. However you are quite renowned here, it would be best if you fly in the cover of the night." now the mage was telling him what was best? This was getting very interesting.

"Alright then, you may stay here but-"

"Its alright, I will not harm this egg. Taking away life before it has even started yet is something I will not do, I give my word." again shock, humans were known to take away any life to improve their survival and now a human was giving his word that he'll not do anything? He knew better then to trust a human but this one…seemed different. The dragon gave a grunt then move to rest beside his egg guarding it from harm, the mage just stood there observing the protective dragon before starting a conversation.

"I'm Freud pleased to meet you. What might your name be?" the dragon peered at the mage before answering.

"My name is Afrien….Please to meet you too I suppose." Freud just hummed a bit.

"You know, you're interesting."

"Excuse me?" that was what he had been thinking about the mage this whole time and he tells him that? The world is vast.

"What led you to think that?"

"…..Normally, judging by this area it seems private for someone of your status to come alone also the egg seemed very important to you and you would have been better off killing me to keep my mouth shut. Yet you did not."

"What would you know about my status?"

"Just your title, I don't know your rank."

"To think that our ranking system has also been released as Intel for humans, it seems someone couldn't keep his mouth shut."

"….No, its only known by little. Myself included." there was silence, Afrien realized that he was talking to a human without them at each others neck. A nice change, he thought but knew it wouldn't last. It was temporary, and though he would like to know more he knew better then to tangle with them. "Say, do you love life Afrien?"

"…..An odd question, I would say I do. It fascinates me that life could exist, surviving yet so fragile." the mage just smiled coming closer to the dragon and settling himself near the beast.

"I would agree, life is fleeting but death is eternal. I wonder why." the conversation continued each knowing the other more by the minute, Afrien was telling himself to keep quiet about certain information but continued anyway feeling that the mage was trustworthy, the mage in turn shared various information as well, public or private he told it all.

"…..Afrien, would you find my wish for peace between the two race a ridiculous one?" the reply was immediate.

"I don't. I find that this war has continued long enough yet both sides too blind to see, I want peace to come. If it had then my love wouldn't have had to-" he stopped there not wishing to continue, as if sensing his distraught the mage placed his hand and started patting the dragon calming him down, the vast sea blue eyes the mage possessed entranced the dragon like the calm sea.

"Its alright you need not go further, I understand that feeling. I lost family as well in this senseless fighting." the silence between them was long, and soon dusk came.

"….I suppose I have to leave now." the mage said as he climbed the dragon's back and he took flight, as they approached Leafre he finally spoke up.

"Will…" the dragon wanted to continue but hesitated a encouraging look was sent and he continued. "Will we meet again?"

"If you want too, then we can meet. I often go out of Leafre and wander about at the entrance of the forest, you'll be able to find me." Freud said as he climbed down and bid the dragon farewell.

Its been a few days since the encounter with the mage, he often thought about him, wanting to interact with him more. Yet the dragon held himself back, its is true that the mage was kindhearted, understanding and had a very calming and confidence presence, which made everything about him scream unusual but still….. Finally when he could bear it no more, he sought that comforting sea-like presence only to find him surrounded by demons, clearly exhausted.

"Heh! This mage is strong, I bet he'll taste good!"

"But still what is he? An idiot? He actually demanded that we stay out of this area like he owns it! We go wherever we want! Some cockiness he's got there!" Afrien eyes widened at that, during the conversation a few days ago he told the mage that no demon aside from him knows that his egg was there, although it was well hidden he could not put up spells which protected the area otherwise it'll be too suspicious. And with the way that group over there was heading it would have led them directly to that area, but why would he defend it? He just met the mage! The dragon put aside the thoughts as he landed directly in front of the group while letting out a threatening roar.

"S-sir Afrien! W-What are you doing here?"

"I'll say this only once, leave! This human is mine."

"But Sir! We were just about to win after a day of fighting! Taking him away now is a bit….." The dragon's eyes widened, Freud had attempted to protect the area for that long a time? While holding out against a bunch of middle level demons? The dragon's eyes narrowed into a glare, and a menacing growl was heard.

"Must I repeat myself? He's my prey and mine alone now leave!" the demons complied and scattered in an instant. He turned toward the mage and looked over the extent of his injuries. "Oh god….Why did you do that?" There was a deep gash across his chest that was bound to leave a scar and a few ribs were broken, there were a ton of minor injuries but the most life threatening one was the deep gash, the blood was pouring out of it.

"I….." he was panting heavily "couldn't…..let them…go there….now…..could I?" Afrien was casting a blue mist attempting to prevent to much blood from leaking out.

"Don't speak, I'll heal you. You won't die today, I swear it on all I hold dear." the mage just gave a weak chuckle and patted the dragon's golden claw. The minor injuries were soon gone but the broken ribs and deep gash was still a problem, breathing had become much easier the mage could manage now but the blood loss…Afrien grinded his fangs.

"I'll…..take you to the humans they should be able to do something about the loss of blood." he didn't want to, he wanted to be with the endearing mage until he could be well enough to move but he had nothing to help the amount of blood loss. 'I'm useless when it comes to this types of situation' he thought darkly.

"….Alright but, just leave me at the entrance. I won't let them catch or hurt you."

"Big words for someone who's close to death." the mage just let loose a small weak but genuine chuckle. The dragon did as told, albeit reluctantly and it wasn't until a few weeks before he saw the mage again.

"Shouldn't you be resting?" Afrien asked when he saw the familiar figure in the forest and brought him to the area they first met.

"Its alright, its been a few weeks I'm fine now."

"But still….."

"It was my choice and I don't hold you responsible for what I choose to do. So please don't stress over it on my behalf."

"But why do that? You barely met me and you want to risk your life to protect something dear to me? Its absurd." the stone face mage just smiled.

"You're one of the few that I could relax around, someone that loves life as I do. And I count you as one of my friends already, call me naïve for thinking this but I couldn't just stand and watch as they approached the area trying to smash your egg."

"Wait…..They were no where near there…."

"They were, and a small number of them saw your egg. They wanted to destroy it for the heck of it but I managed to take out the ones that saw your egg, the rest thought I wanted to challenge them but I chased them all the way to the area you saved me at." there was silence, it was unbelievable, many tried to kill him and here was one that thought they were friends and even helped him?

"Afrien I want to make a pact with you." the sudden request shook him, a pact? Another absurd thing.

"You know who I am. Making a pact with me could be something you'll regret." at that the mage shook his head.

"I won't, I see you as a friend more then most people who just use and scheme. You trusted me with personal information and I have answered in kind, however if you have doubt then please say so, I won't force." There was silence.

"I-I will consider…." The mage just smiled and patted the dragon's claw. They continued to interact, occasionally going into hilarious habit's the other have as well as jokes and built trust that could not be severed. There was even once where he brought the mage around a demon's town with him in disguise.

"I didn't know places like this exist." the mage said as he tried to make himself as inconspicuous as possible on the dragon's back. The mage set a sensor that will alert him should anyone made it near the area and the dragon decided to bring him here as thanks.

"They do exist but humans know not about them, we have our own towns and even a famous gambling spot at a few certain areas. Of course, we use the same currency you do to avoid confusion."(**I think I just provided the reason why we get Meso if you smash a monster apart** :p)

"Wow, this is interesting." as the mage went to look at certain objects, Afrien was staring at him ensuring no one could tell he was human. He smiled to himself as he found out that he's as protective of the mage like he's his own child. A voice brought him back from his own thoughts.

"Hey look! That's 'Tyrant of the forest' Afrien!" a crowd soon gathered around.

"Wow, its true!"

"I thought he never leaves his own domain!" the dragon growled as he picked up the mage and fled one of the reason he doesn't like to go out was the crowd he'll attract.

"You're famous."

"Unfortunately yes." he sighed

"I haven't asked about it but why 'Tyrant of the forest'?"

"Hmmm, I think it was when I was more overprotective of my egg, anyone/anything that came too close got ripped to shreds by me. Of course, over the years I became less violent otherwise it'll be too suspicious."

"That sounds like very drastic measures."

"Yes it is." As they landed back in the area where Afrien's egg was the dragon finally noticed the various herbs the mage bought. "You seem to have purchased something."

"Oh this? Its just bottles of herbs I've not encountered before. I found it interesting and want to study it." the dragon hummed to himself as he watched the mage work, making up his mind he took a deep breath and stood up earning a glance from the mage.

"Alright you win. Begin the incantation." Freud was so shocked by that he almost dropped the bottle he was working on.

"You sure about that?"

"Yes I am, you've become someone dear to me and I won't let any harm befall upon you. With the pact I would understand you better, an added bonus for me is the boost I'll get. Besides you proposed this."

"The pact I'm going to make is the spirit pact, its strongest even lasting past death are you-"

"I wouldn't have it any weaker." the mage smiled and began the incantation, but midway he stopped and looked up to the dragon a show of seriousness in his eyes.

"I will ask you this, if I had planned something to save someone close to us but could not say anything about it. Even when it seems I had betrayed you will you still trust me? It is necessary for you to answer, whether or not the pact succeeds depends on your feelings and resolution." the answer was immediate.

"I will no matter what. You are like family to me and nothing will get me to say otherwise. Alright my turn." although it was not necessary the dragon knew but he still wanted to ask. "If I had one shot to complete something of utmost importance to you, will you put your faith in me?"

"What are you saying? Of course I will." their feelings was well received and the pact began to form it was sealed with an eternal vow which melded their soul together.

The mage was panting, his mana drained. An the dragon positioned him to so that the mage could rest on him, his wings acted like a blanket.

"To be honest." Freud began "The spirit pact was something I made not too long ago. It was something I wanted to form with someone I could get close to, a close friend but nothing came in mind. That was until I met you after getting lost. And you know something?" the dragon peered at him intently "I never once regretted meeting you." After which the duo feel asleep, a comfortable one neither had in a long time.

* * *

"eud…Freud!" Afrien shouted "Are you alright? You've been out of it for awhile." The mage just smiled and patted Afrien's scales and action he was familiar with.

"Its nothing, just a memory of the past about the time we met." Upon hearing that, the dragon was also breaking out into a smile.

"That was quite sometime ago, I believe about a year or two?"

"True, but it is a pleasant memory." The mage said before falling asleep again unaware of his apprentice running up to him.

"Master Freud isn't awake yet?" Afrien smiled.

"He just fell asleep."

"Aww, I wanted to talk to him a bit." a nudge on the side alerted Evan of the hungry dragon.

"If that's settled can we go hunt for food now?" The apprentice laughed and bid farewell before leaving. Afrien smiled again before going closer to Freud and fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

**Please review~~**


	12. Christmas Special

**La la la~Merry Christmas everybody! Hmm, and a happy new year? I seriously don't know what to say~ But hope everyone can enjoy this season~**

**Well nothing more to be said though, enjoy this chapter~**

* * *

Today is a joyous occasion of giving and taking, humans enjoy this special day of the year as fighting stops and though temporary it is still peaceful. Though for demons its something they loathe, Why? Because during this holy day, their powers are drained leaving them pitifully weak and demons hated being weak. As such they hide away from civilization until this cursed day is over, the two warlords plus dragons were of no exception. Currently the 'demons' were in a large, spacious room inside the airship, lumiere, the two reptiles were snuggling close in the warm room while Phantom was in his fowl form because the feathers kept him warm and although reluctant Luminous was on top of him as said raven was both soft and comfortable. Sleeping in bliss, they wanted it to remain this way.

Their partners had a different idea.

The room was loudly invaded when Evan came in, dressing up as Santa Claus complete with a beard and hat instead of his usual red mage robes. Freud was the same except for the beard, much to Phantom's disappointment. "What are you planning today, dear mages?" Phantom asked while opening a single eye to peer at the mages distaste evident.

"Merry Christmas guys! and this? Apparently while we're still here the chief of Leafre wanted us to act as Santa Claus! It sounds fun!"

"It sounds as if he dumped that as a job on you two." Luminous pointed out.

"Well, its not just us, I'm planning for all of us to go out to help with the celebrations." Freud said while ignoring the incredulous looks from the three in front of them. "But Freud, if we go we'll just cause havoc, having demons in the town acting as helpers might still scare them." Afrien said finally awake, he tried nudging Mir awake but instead got a 'five…more…..minutes…..' response to which he smiled at.

"Is that what you find a problem? Going out there on this day makes me feel horrible! Plus a don't feel like moving….." Phantom half groan and snorted.

"This is a good chance for you to exercise and as for Afrien and Mir, I was thinking that you'll be able to pull the sled." Freud said with a slight faint smirk "Though it was Evan who suggested it."

"We're not reindeers Freud, how will that even work? No matter how oblivious the people are, even they will find it strange that dragons are pulling a sled." Evan just replied cheerfully "We took care of that! Apparently, they're starting to take care of dragons in the recent years so the sight of one or two is no problem! In fact, it'll look more customary for Leafre."

"There's no way to escape from this 'job' right." Luminous sighed more of a statement then a question.

"Yup~" Evan again cheerfully said.

"You seem enthusiastic about this Master." Mir said while yawning.

"Of course~ It sounds really exciting and fun!" to which Mir replied with a groan. "Is something wrong Mir?"

"You don't know about it kid?" Phantom asked while opening both eyes and facing towards Evan. "We 'demons' are very weak right now, as to why, nobody really knows but it makes us feel like utter crap right now. Or, for better understanding, its feels really drained as if we were back in that chained area, nothing fun about it."

"Even still you need to help us out. The presents is already in the sled, we'll have to deliver it around nightfall, so I hope you can muster up energy." Freud says using a tone that left no arguments and the group nodded albeit reluctantly.

"But wait Freud," the said mage lifted an eyebrow towards Phantom "You're not going to be a convincing Santa if you're not wearing a beard and saying 'Ho, Ho, Ho' I 'suggest' you make improvements. Be enthusiastic like Evan." said apprentice was jumping around, releasing extra energy. Freud was the one nodding hesitantly now, while Phantom was smirking. Freud in a beard is bound to look awkward and he still wanted to see something interesting if he's going to be forced out either way. And with that, they went to finish up various preparations.

Two hours later, the group was met with a levitating sled. Wasn't the reindeer the one who pulls the sled AND made it float?

"What's this?" Luminous spoke on behalf of the rather astounded group.

"To put it simply, it's a floating sled. I placed various hexes and enchantments to make it float, if Afrien and Mir pulled a heavy sled which was pulled down by gravity, everything will be spilled out." there was 'oh' and 'aaah' from them as professor Santa Claus Freud was explaining. "One more thing, why are you in your fowl form Phantom?"

"F-fowl? It sounds rather rude to describe me. As for why, its cold." as if to prove his point he puffed up his feathers looking very much like a walking midnight blue puff ball with three unusually large feathers on his head. Freud was contemplating something before Evan spoke up.

"Then can you deliver a separate share with Luminous?" and hefted a rather medium sized bag towards them. Phantom was slightly horrified, delivering a certain amount of presents on one of the holy days that left him weak in the cold with Luminous mounting him…..Not his day.

"…..Do I have to? Especially with Luminous of all people?!" a snort was heard from said fallen angel. "Not one of the favourite things I'd like to do boy."

"Aww come on, Please? You can bond with him since you two haven't seen each other in quite some time. Its good idea!" The two lizards plus Freud were trying not to laugh at both Evan's obliviousness and the two warlord's face of displeasure.

Should they?

"…"

"…" Damn that innocent mage that was staring at them with a pleading look.

"Alright." Phantom spoke up and shot a glare at Luminous. Again another sigh as said demon mounted the raven and placed the sack beside him in the large saddle provided conveniently by Freud. "So, how do we do this? By ridiculously jumping into chimneys while some houses might not have one I might add and place the present somewhere visible?" Luminous asked but was not shocked when the two mages nodded "…sigh….Excellent." The hatch opened and the respective group dashed off in the night beginning their tasks.

* * *

Evan was laughing loudly as the sled soared into the sky led by their trusty partners while occasionally shouting 'Ho, Ho, Ho! Merry Christmas!'(Because Freud really didn't want to do so he just wore a beard occasionally waving at the people) the crowd was pointing at the sky, Although he was tired Mir often imitated as well the excitement taking over his tiredness. Freud and Afrien was smiling at the duos antics.

"So, Evan are you enjoying yourself?" Evan was nodding rapidly while giving a goofy smile.

"Yeah! it's the best Christmas ever!" and pounced at the scholar "Thanks Master Freud!"

"What? I don't get a hug too?" Afrien asked clearly teasing the boy, what he didn't expect was the boy to pounce on him too from the sled while his grin got wider "Of course you do~ Thanks, Afrien!" "Me too Master!" and again the boy pounced on the smaller dragon, completely ignoring whether or not he would fall.

The scholar was smiling before Afrien used telepathy to communicate 'To think you of all people would do this, I think you're getting really soft.'

'Is it such a bad thing Afrien? But, I'm positively sure that you knew about this.'

'Oh my, it appears I've been caught! But I wouldn't be your partner and friend if I couldn't tell.'

'Also Afrien.'

'Yes?'

'Merry Christmas, dear friend.'

'As to you dear mage.' the pair smiled this time while turning to look at their respective apprentices who were smiling at each other as they spoke of something. 'You know, if you tell a normal demon that, I'm sure they'll be pissed.'

'Then you're special Afrien.'

'I'm sure you know very well, its not just me.'

'I know, also for conformation did you-'

'Receive that gift? We all did, and lets say it's a pleasant surprise.' Freud was focusing on the task of placing specific presents in place while Evan took a more…..less subtle method of knocking on the door and giving it to the residents when they come out.

"Master, are you sure we're supposed to do it this way? What happened to the fat delicious man that climbs down the chimney and give the presents _without_ them finding out?"

"Oh Mir, its more straightforward this way. Plus, I'm sure that they are all awake so I don't think I'll be able to go in quietly anyway. And second, What do you mean 'fat delicious man'? Are you planning on eating Santa? Also I'm not fat."

"No I think you're just skin and bones you need to put on weight. As for Santa, I heard he's tasty."

"…..Have you been thinking all this time about eating him?"

"It'll be the best gift ever!" a laugh was heard. "Merry Christmas Master! I love the gift!"

"Merry Christmas to you too Mir."

* * *

In the other part of Leafre, where people _can't_ see a raven blending in with the atmosphere even with the flashy lights everywhere, the duo were silently completing their tasks. Still it was not funny when people _did_ manage to spot them, the duo had to adopt a less violent and more effective method of knocking them out as being chased around was not the top on their 'To do list'.

"…"

"…"

"Why are we doing this again?" Phantom asked after going through the nth house.

"Because, the boy was sending you that look and damn they have to give us that gift."

"It makes me feel that…..this doesn't feel that bad."

"Which?" Luminous snorted as he placed another present under a tree.

"The whole present thing. Which reminds me I think I should tell the lizard that our little gift is ready as well, who knew that what he said was right."

"Well, he's spent 'more' time with him that we do, He'll probably know what or why that mage is thinking about other then any of us. And that's saying something because you have telepathy and you're not that good at it yet." there was silence as the two finished their job and headed back, only to find out the very mage they were speaking about to be in the living room alone.

"Oh you're back. Good job on delivering those."

"….Say Freud," Phantom began and managed to capture the mage's attention "What's the real reason for doing this?"

"Oh so you managed to figure it out…Hmm, if I had to say, its for the enjoyment of it." which earned a raised eyebrow from luminous and one from Phantom well, as much as a raven could imitate the action "You see, you might not know this, but I as well as Evan didn't have much of a family. Anything and everything which we have achieved were solely on our own, but seeing those children happy as they received presents were satisfying for me."

There was(again)a silence they didn't expect that, and for some strange reason they felt sadden by it, the usually stone faced mage now donned a foreign look on his face as he stared at a blazing fire in front of him. There was a huff from Phantom and before Freud could realize what was happening, he was lifted up and placed on Phantom's back as Luminous led the way to the room. "You're a fool at this, if you felt that way then say something." Oddly it was luminous who said that as Phantom clawed down the door and entered it seeing a trio playing around.

"Hey! Freud's lonely! Company him or something!" "Wha-?!" and he was sent flying by a chain and saw a sadistically smiling Eclipse waving at him. "Oh, so you've finally come out." "I couldn't be left out on this, now could I?"

"Master Freud you could've said something!" the group in front was keeping Freud 'company' and finally a small genuine smiled shown itself. The two warlords couldn't leave from this moment as Mir blocked the way and shoved them towards the group while the door magically repaired itself courtesy of Phantom's bats. Finding it cold, Phantom and Luminous resolved themselves to this situation and snuggled up with together. Afrien and Mir were on the left while the two warlords were on the right, the two mages were sleeping in the middle.

"Merry Christmas Freud, thanks for _that_." the warlords spoke before drifting off to sleep, Freud let another smile show before he too, fell asleep.  
Perhaps, it wasn't that bad…After all, he already has friends that are better than any blood related family out there.

In their respective rooms, twinkles can be seen coming from a few finely crafted jewels(Courtesy of certain mage) while two red silk robes were in the other two's room.

* * *

**Please leave your reviews~**


End file.
